Unfaithful USUK
by PinkoStickLuv
Summary: After years of dating, Kirkland brothers finally accepts their relationship. But whats happening? Wales and America already know each other? How? and what kind of relationship do they have? Main Paring: USUK / CanWales Side paring: (one sided) FrUK, USWales / Kirkland brothers! Contains M-preg! OCC-ness / Selfish Wales / Historically in-accurate
1. Chapter 1 - The Dinner

**Hi everyone. This is my first ever fan-fiction. I've had this story for a while and I couldn't find it anywhere so my sister told me " why not write it yourself?" so I thought I might just give it a shot. So yeah.. Here it is. **

**Sorry if my English isn't good. (I can't seem to write anything without going in a re*** mode. _.)**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**Pairing: USUK 3 **

**Please leave me some feedback so I can improve on my writing D:**

* * *

><p>"Hey Artie, What are you doing?" The American passed the note to the Englishman who was right beside him, taking notes.<p>

The Englishman glared the American from corner of his eyes and started to read the note.

'Is he an idiot or what? Does he not understand what kind of situation we are in right now?' The Englishman thought. Then the Englishman scribbled something in the same piece of paper and passed to the American. When the American opened the note, his face started to brighten up.

"I'm breathing and trying not to get your germs of being stupid love and if you don't want to get the German to get caught then you should stop passing me this piece of paper every second." The American read and saw a frown smiley sketch with bushy eyebrows.

The world meeting has always been boring for certain American. The countries were always discussing about various subjects such as; the economic, global warming and food shortage. In order to bore himself to death, he would normally just stand up and talk something which always ended up with "because I'm the hero" and a big grin. But today, he was tired. Tired of not being to able to move from one place and eat his usual burgers. All he wanted to do now was go to McDonalds, get his burgers, go home and have a great sex with his lover.

* * *

><p>There was only 5 minutes left before the meeting would finish and nearly half of the nations were asleep. The Greece nation was pretty much asleep in his lovers shoulder. The Italian was nowhere to see anymore. The French was bugging the Englishman, making the American to get off his chair and fight with the French. The Russian nation scared the Chinese nation with his innocent smile. The German nation was yelling at everyone to calm down.<p>

When clock stroked at 06:00 pm, the meeting was finally finished. The German declared that the new meeting will be in about a month time and will be held on the United Kingdom. Everyone nodded to the German and everyone left the room one by one except a certain American and an Englishman.

"What's wrong Artie? Don't you want to go home?" The American said and his abdominal started to rumble. "Common, I'm hungry."

"Umm..Al.." The smaller nations voice shook. "I've to tell you something" he bowed his head.

The greater nation just stared at the person before him with his cyan eyes.

"Umm..you know how we have been dating"

"Yes for 50 years." he chuckled.

"And you know how my brothers reacted over the phone when I told them that we were..umm..you know…dating"

"Yes, I thought you would be deaf after that call. Jeez, they should calm down." Alfred rolled his eyes.

'To think about it, I've only heard them over phone but I've never seen them as person. (It's not like I would want to meet them but if I had option then I wouldn't)' The bigger nation thought.

"Well, I got a text from my eldest brother this morning to bring you over for dinner tomorrow." Arthur yelped as he squeezed his eyes close. He was sure that the git in front of him will just say "NO". 'Their first encounter wasn't so good so he might just get ready for a plain ass "no" and an angry Alfred.'

But then a warm hand was placed in his head and a quick ruffle from the hand. "You really are cute Artie. To tell you truthfully, I always wanted to meet your brothers and see what kind of people they were."

Arthur opened his emerald eyes and looked up to those icy cyan eyes. Arthur took Alfred's hand away from his hair and stood up.

"You're an idiot you git. Now lets just go get everything packed up. We have to catch a flight to Wales now."

"Why Wales?" Alfred asked in confusion. The American hold his lover and intertwined their fingers. The American just stared at their hand and looked up, just to see his lover look like a tomato.

"Because my brother told me you git." Arthur blushed more.

"Fine Artie." Alfred just smiled and started walking towards the door with his lover.

* * *

><p>Both American and England started pack their suitcase. Before they knew, England was crying out America's name and begging for more.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think~? This was just a short introduction ^-^ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - Kirkland Brothers

**Hi everyone. This is my first ever fan-fiction's chapter 2. I've had this story for a while and I couldn't find it anywhere so my sister told me " why not write it yourself?" so I thought I might just give it a shot. So yeah.. Here it is. **

**Sorry if my English isn't good. (I can't seem to write anything without going in a re*** mode. _.)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Pairing: USUK and CanWales**

**Side paring: Onesided FrUK, USWales**

**Please leave me some feedback so I can improve on my writing D:**

**Note: All the Kirkland brothers have human names. **

**Scotland: Allistor**

**Wales: Dylan**

**Ireland: Patrick**

**Northern Ireland: Seamus**

* * *

><p>It was cold and dark. It wasn't the best combination you would want to be when you are arriving at your lover's home.<br>It was a straight 7 hours flight from New York to London Heathrow Airport. For both of the nation, the flight was exhausting. They were tired and wanted to get refresh as soon as possible.

After getting in London, they took a cab to Brecon Beacons, Wales, where the entire Kirkland brothers were waiting for the two lovers at their small holiday home.  
>Alfred sighed.<p>

"What's wrong Alfred?" The small nation looked towards his lover as they approached at the front door.

"Nothing really but what if your brothers **really **hate me?" He asked in exhaust.  
>"Don't worry. They don't hate you and besides, it's just that you are dating them, you're dating me and only me so my opinion matters about how I feel for you, not theirs!" Arthur pouted while slapping the front door by his knuckles. "They can be a bit insensitive at things but they are really caring" Arthur smiled.<p>

The small smile that the little nation made Alfred so tempting that he just wanted to grab him to bed, slam his body in bed and make him beg for him but he just grabbed the Englishman's chin and joint there lips together.

"Wha' the blood' hell are yo' 2 doin'?" A voice came from the front.

The kiss immediately broke as the English man glared at the man in front of him. His eyes started to sparkle and a wide grin covered his face.

"Allistor!" The Englishman said in excitement as he leaned forward for a hug but it was immediately denied.

The man in front of him had blood red hair that parted in the middle, same green orbs as Arthur and same bushy eyebrows. He was just wearing a casual blue t-shirt with black trousers. He was also holding a cigar in his left which he inhaled for a long time before he started talking.

"It's big brothe' you git." The nations cold eyes glared at Arthur, which then quickly moved to the next man standing beside him. "So yo' mus' that Americ' kid huh?"

"Yes sir!" A quick replied came from the American's mouth, as he fixed his posture straight, wide shoulders and neck held high. "My name is Alfred F. Jones sir." The American didn't add the hero part, as it would be too risky. The American was so scared just to look at the man that whose eyebrows were knitted together. He was pretty sure that he was going to pee in his pants, right there, right now.

"Idiot." The red head said under his breath as he "tcheed". "Com' insid' or you will catch a cold" the man said as he walked inside.

After the man was no where to be seen, the American asked the Englishman under his breath."Who was that Arthur?"

"He is my eldest brother, Allistor. He represents Scotland."

"He looks scary! I'm pretty sure he hates me. Oh my god, lets just go back Arthur, I will do anything you say but let's just go back." Alfred pleaded.

"Don't be a wimp you git. You just got here! Anyways, I'm pretty sure that they will accept our relationship and stop bugging me to break up with you"

By hearing Arthur's comment, the Americans happy-go-round face turned into a serious "macho" man face.

_'So they want him to break up with me? No way!'_

"Fine then, I will endure this…for you baby 3."

Arthur's cheeked flushed by hearing the last word that the American said.

Arthur just giggled with his lover's obvious blush, which was covering his ears as well. He tried to hide his blush and just grabbed his luggage and went inside. The American followed.  
>Both nation hanged their coats and scarves at the hanger.<p>

"That American git and my cuteeeeeeeee brother is here!" A dual monotone voice came from somewhere. Pair of foot rattled the came banging down the the Englishman could react, he was covered with 2 fully grown man who looked nearly identical to each other.

"Hey! Arthur, are you alright?" The American asked as he saw his boyfriend being attacked by two men.

Both men turned around to look at the American. "Shut up you bloody American git, can't we show our affection of love to our cuteeeeeee little brother?" 2 pairs of emerald eyes glared at the big nation. Cold. Those eyes were cold. Very cold.

Alfred noticed that both of them looked merely identical. The only differences between them were their hair colour. One was ginger and one had maroon hair.

"Fine then." The American pouted.

_'He really is a child in mans body'_ both of them thought in unison and turned their head back to their brother.

"We missed you my cuteeeeeee little brother " they both squirmed as he smooched Arthur's face.

"Yo' gits, sto' foolin' around and hel' me!" A loud familiar voiced echoed in every corner of their house. The two men stood up in sequence and walked towards the door at the far end of the corner.

"Now who were they?" Alfred glanced at his lover.

"They are Seamus and Patrick. Seamus being Northern Ireland and Patrick being Ireland. They are twins." Arthur looked up and saw a nod and then looked down.

'Im pretty sure he thinks my brothers are crazy already' Arthur thought. "So what do you think about my brothers? Crazy?" His voice dropped.

The bigger nation looked down and found his lover feeling down. He grabbed his lover's hips and pulled it towards him. "True, your brothers are crazy!" Then there was a pause as the English nation felt bitter. "But then they love my sweet little Artie soooo much that I don't care if they are crazy or not. 3"

Arthur looked up as icy cyan eyes met the green puerile eyes. They just stared at each others eyes before their lips touched each other.

"Wha' 'he blood' fuc' " and loud voice came.

The kiss was broken again. When Arthur turned around, he saw his older brother, his eyes full of rage, a fist twitching at his side.

"I com' her' 'o call you fo' dinne' and you're stil' her' eatin' each othe' up an' why are 'he luggage still here?" The Scotsman asked.

Arthur blushed at first and then started to panic. "Noooo, it was those twins fault!"  
>"Shu' up ! Yo' can leav' 'he luggage her' for now. Jus' ge' fres' and come for dinne'. It's ready." The Scotsman turned to go back to the kitchen.<p>

"Did Wales make the food?" Arthur asked.

"Yes bu' he isn't her'. He will be bac' soon." He finished his sentence and went to kitchen.

* * *

><p>After getting all freshly dress from bottom to top, all they wanted to do was eat hot food.<br>Both of them approached to the dinning room (without holding hands (obviously!) otherwise they would be in hell of a trouble) as they both saw Kirkland brothers sitting in the dinning table.

"Arthur you still have that "The Beatles" shirt?" Patrick asked in his monotone voice without changing any kind of expression.

"Obviously you git! They were and still are legendary!" Arthur replied with a pout.

"Whatever " Seamus replied.

"Shu' up you two." Allistor yelled. "Seamus, go and tex' Wales to ge' his as' her' ASAP!"  
>Seamus just nodded and started texting<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think~? Sorry to cut it so short for this chapter, I swear the next one will be longer!<strong>

**And again, ****please**** leave me feedback regarding about the story or bad English ;-;**

**(At least I tried right?)**


	3. Chapter 3- The Past

**Hi everyone. This is my first ever fan-fiction's chapter 3. I've had this story for a while and I couldn't find it anywhere so my sister told me " why not write it yourself?" so I thought I might just give it a shot. So yeah... Here it is. **

**Sorry if my English isn't good. (I can't seem to write anything without going in a re*** mode. _.)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Pairing: USUK and CanWales**

**Side paring: Onesided FrUK, USWales**

**Please leave me some feedback so I can improve on my writing D:**

**Note: All the Kirkland brothers have human names. **

**Scotland: Allistor**

**Wales: Dylan**

**Ireland: Patrick**

**Northern Ireland : Seamus**

* * *

><p><em>Hot. It's bloody too hot! I think I'm going to bloody faint because of this sun. How can people survive in this kind of situation? Or am I just used to the cold British weather? But dam I envy these Americans gits, with this perfect weather whole year round.<em>

The man with reddish-blonde hair sighed while trying to make his rough messy hair. He walked passed tall Americans who stared at him.

'_Gits'_ he thought. _'I love this weather but...why am I here again in the first place? Oh right, because I wanted some time "off" from my hot blooded drunk brother, creepy Irish twins who loves to prank on me and that rebellious kid who is going through some kind of rebound.' _He sighed again.

He stopped and stared at the tall building in front of him. "American Museum? Maybe I can stay inside for a while?"

* * *

><p>The man looked around the museum and noticed that the building was cooler than it was outside.<p>

He knew some American history because obviously, his brother raised him and then that American kid wanted his independence and left his brother in a rebound. '_I never got to see that kid myself but I can see he his doing pretty good on his own.' _

He was looking through the historical treasures, which were displayed behind the glasses. He looked every treasure, which were being displayed. Then he saw something, a Musket Rifle that had a huge mark on its side. He leaned forward and read the information that was written in the shelf.

"So this was used in their independence fight huh?" he questioned himself.

"Yes they used this rifle" a voice answered from his side. "You're not from here, are you? Your accent is different."

The reddish-blonde haired man turned to his sideways, just to see profound azure eyes man who was taller than him. Broad shoulder, sun kissed skins with blonde hair and that annoying grin on his face. The short man just twitched his eyes. "And what are you trying to imply? You git."

"Oh sorry." The man apologised without losing his grin. "Its just that I've never heard of your accent and your accent is so endearing." the American squirm. This time with a childish laugh.

The other man just blushed. Was it with anger? Or was it embarrassment? He couldn't answer his own question.

"Shut up you git. You're annoying as hell" he yelled and looked down. "And why are you wearing those leather jacket when it's bloody hot?"

"Hahaha. Heroes don't feel hot!" he laughed louder, making some people gaze towards them. "You look even cuter when you blush. Now your face is nearly the same colour as your hair."

"Shut up git." he blushed even supplementary. "Stop laughing dammit - everyone's staring."

"So cute" the American man said as he ruffled the shorter man's hair. "Name is Alfred and I'm the hero." Alfred looked down on the shorter man and gave him a smile.

The shorter man felt like his heart just fell into the ground and jumped back in. If smile could kill then the short man would have died for the millionth times with that American's smile. The shorter man knew that if he stayed there any longer than this then nothing good will happen. He just turned around before waving at him "whatever gi.."

Before he could finish his sentence, a warm hand was holding his hand and forced him to turn around.

"What are you doing you git?" he yelled.

"Nothing. You're so cute that it would be sad if I didn't treat you a coffee at least and not knowing your name would be disappointing" Alfred smiled again.

The short man tried to protest but his body had already started to follow Alfred.

_This is going to be bad…_

* * *

><p>"I would like a cup of Earl grey tea please."<p>

"And I would like a black coffee."

The short man just looked up at the man who was sitting in front of him and narrowed down again.

_Why does he have to smile like that all the time? Can't he stop smiling for a second? He is making my heart feel weird._

He looked up again but this time, the emeralds eyes met the cyan. They just stayed like that for some time till the waiter brought an earl grey tea and placed it in front of the short man and placed black coffee in front of the American.

"Ahem..." the shorter man coughed to break the tension between them.

"Oh. Sorry" the American smiled again.

_Stop smiling you git. Jesus. Help me! _

"So, your name is Alfred right?" he asked, trying to make a conversation.

The American sipped a small amount of coffee before answering.

"Yes" came the reply. "I'm Alfred. Sorry but I never got to ask your name. What's your name?"

The short man took a small sip of his tea.

"Dylan. It's Dylan." he answered. Dylan's cheek started to blush in light red.

"You're not from here right cause I've been to every corner of this country and I have never in my life heard your accent" which was pretty true.

"I'm not from here. I'm from Wales." He said in a quiet voice.

"Huh? Wales? Where is that?" Alfred asked in confusing. He took out his map and tried to find Wales but failed. Dylan asked for his map so he could show where Wales was but how would he knew that the American only had map of United States of America.

Dylan sighed. "This is a map of America so obviously you won't find it."

"Ohh, that's why! So you must have come here from far away huh?"

Dylan just nodded. _It took me 7 hours to get here in a plane. So obviously it's going to be far away from here. _Dylan sighed again in his head.

Both the American and Welsh men got to know about each other during their drink. Both of them shared and got to know how both of them got brothers but they never mentioned their name. Both of them shared their likes and dislikes. The one thing they didn't tell each other was that both of them were a nation. Alfred being America and Dylan being Wales. They both looked each other as being a normal human - not an immortal. After the drink, Alfred paid for both of them and tagged along with the Welshman around the town.

* * *

><p>"I should get going now. It's already this dark and I'm thinking of going to another state for a visit. Thanks for everything Alfred." Dylan said as he looked outside from the window.<p>

"Common man, its only the last course. I've also heard that the desert here are rather succulent." the American grinned and placed his hand over the other nation.

All Dylan could do was blush even harder and nodded. He tried to stop himself from blushing but he just couldn't. But why?

_Why can't I move my hand away from his? Why can't I just say "No" to him? I could easily say "No" if I didn't like it, or want it. No one could force me but why can't I just say "No" to him? Is it because of his smile? His __lovely bright sun kissed smile? Exquisite smile?__ What's wrong with me? _

Both men ordered a dessert each. For Dylan, it was too sweet so he just gave his dessert to Alfred who was happily munching away like a kid.

_He is like a kid in man's body. A very attractive man's body...Attractive? What?_

He shook his head.

"What's wrong Dylan?" the American asked.

"Nothing." he said in panic.

"Oh I get it!"

"What?"

"You just don't want to go alone tomorrow without me right? But don't worry, the hero will not leave you alone. The hero will come with you!"

_WHAT!_

"What! Stop assuming things yourself."

"Don't worry. We can drive to every state - just you & me. The hero & the sidekick." Alfred started to daydream for 5 second before snapping into reality.

"Lets just hurry now. You can pack up when you get to hotel. I'll also pack up when I get home and I'll come and pick you up tomorrow okay?"

Dylan didn't say anything, neither did he nod nor shook his head for disapproval.

Again, Alfred paid for their dinner and dropped Dylan to his hotel. Next morning, Alfred came to pick up Dylan with his card and set off for their journey to all the states.

For Dylan, it was the funniest trip he ever had in his centuries of life.

* * *

><p>**Current Time **<p>

Dylan sighed and looked up in the dark sky. The moon and star had come out already.

_Why am I thinking of him now? After decades of meeting him. He might have just died till now. He was just an ordinary human. A human, which I started to…_

Before he could finish his thought, a vibration came from his pocket. He took out his phone and opened the text, which he just received.

'_My dear little cuteeeee brother, _

_you have to come home early today. _

_No buts. Arthur and his American boyfriend _

_is here already. But like OMG I can't believe Allister _

_called them for dinner like seriously. He hated that_

_American. _

_Oh right, you better come home early_

_or (quote to quote) "die from big brothers hand". _

_Btw, can you also bring a 4 leaf clover hair clip? _

_your wonderful adorable twin brothers (lol) _

_Sexy Semus and Sexy Patrick _

_Love _

_Xx'_

'_They are both idiots! Bloody Idiots' _

Dylan closed his phone and went a convenience store and bought 20 packs of hair clip so he doesn't have to buy them again and again.

He just stood there in front of his house door for a while.

_I wish I could see that smile again…._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think~? Sorry to cut it so short for this chapter, I swear the next one will be longer!<strong>

**And again, ****please**** leave me feedback regarding about the story or bad English ;-;**

**(At least I tried right**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Faith

**I forgot to mention to you this before. Most of the USWales relationship will be flashback…or will it? Don't worry, at the end, all goes well and USUK forever 3**

**Names:**

**Scotland : Allister**

**Wales : Dylan**

**Ireland: Patrick**

**Northern Ireland: Seamus**

**I forgot to mention this in my previous chapters. I do not own Hetalia.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 4 ^0^**

* * *

><p>He wrapped his hand around the doorknob and turned it around. He pushed the door slightly open so he wouldn't let the cold air in.<p>

'_I would do anything to see that bloody git again.'_

"Soooo cold. It's bloody freezing outside." He said in a shaking voice. He got inside as quickly as he could and shut the door. "I'm home everyone!" He took his coat and scarf off and hung it in the coat hanger. That's when he saw the same leather jacket again, hung in the hanger.

_'No no no no' _he shook his head, eyes widen._ 'It could be anyone's right? I think most people wear them now days. It's like the new trend…right?'_

* * *

><p>In the dining room, there was an awkward silence and then tension was building up. The only noise, which could be heard, was the clattering of knifes and forks.<p>

_'Man I know his brothers hates me. Look at them; they are always staring at me with a frown when I look at them from corner of my eyes' _Alfred thought._ 'Maybe coming here wasn't a good thing at all' Alfred sighed inside his head._

"Seamus, did you text Wales?" The Scotsman asked while cutting his beef chunk.

Both Seamus and Patrick nodded at the same time and answered in a monotone "He said he was on his way. He should be here anytime now."

"Good" Allister ate the beef chunk and chewed it with his mouth closed. Then the air got tensed again.

_'Oh god, now there is another brother? God please help me. I seriously love Artie but his brothers are making me want to shit in my pants' _just when Alfred finished with his thought, a noise came from the front door.

"He is here!" The twins said in monotone without changing their mono expression.

_'They just creep me out. They give me more chills than their eldest hot blooded brother.' _Alfred squirmed as he stared at the twins.

"I'm home everyone" a voice came from front of the house.

By hearing those words, no- that voice made Alfred feels so nostalgia. He knew he had heard that voice but couldn't figure out where. He knew to whom that voice belonged but whom? He tried to think back, as hard as he could and that's when a shadow appeared from the door. When he turned towards the door, a familiar structure stood in front of the door with a smile that faded away soon.

The emerald eyes widened when it met the cyan.

"Bloody hell" Dylan whispered.

_Those same emerald eyes which was his. Those same reddish-blonde hair colour which was his. Those same wavy hair which was his. Those same bright smile which was his. That same red blush in his cheek which was now covered with tears...Tears?_

_Why are there tears? What's wrong?_

All the Kirkland brothers started to panic when tears started to fall from Dylan's eyes.

"What's wrong Dylan?" The Scot man asked as he put his hands around the younger mans body.

Dylan just stared at those cyan eyes again. The cyan eyes were also filled with its own tears, tears of joy.

The oldest Kirkland noticed that he was staring at the American. "Did that American bastard do anything to you?"

"No!" Sharp reply came from the young Wales.

"Stop blaming Alfred for no reason Allister." Arthur snapped.

"No its alright Artie" Alfred replied pulling his lover towards him.

"It's really nothing. He just reminded me of someone whom I met in America and for instance, I thought it was him." Dylan whipped his tears. "It's just the nostalgia feeling and my eyes just started to water." Dylan went to the kitchen and wash his face, _'what is that bloody git doing here? I thought he was a normal human not an immortal' he thought as he_ dried his face and got himself a plate.

"So you mean you met someone like Alfred before? Are you sure it wasn't him?" Arthur questioned as he saw his big brothers settle down in the table.

"No. Of course not! This is the first time I'm meeting him." Dylan helped himself to get some food from the middle of the table. "The one I met was a mere human." Then there was a long pause "He must be dead by now. And anyway, that bloody git was annoying as fuck"

Dylan glared at Alfred who was sitting opposite to him, who knew the full truth.

The Kirkland brothers and Alfred ate with some small talks and small glares at each other.

* * *

><p>When everyone finished eating, Dylan volunteered to wash the dishes on his own. He just wanted some time to think through and just wanted to ignore the person in front of him.<p>

"Awe thank you my cute little brother." The twins said in same sequence and in monotone.

"Seriously shut up you git. Whenever you two talk, it gives me a cold chill in my spine". Dylan said as he stared at his older brothers.

"Fine! Now where is my clip? "

"Shut up Seamus. And the clips are not for you. It's for Patrick. Do you think I can't differentiate between you two? "

Again, there was a long pause.

"Fine. Where is the clip for my cuteeee Patrick? "

"It's in my coat. I will give it to you after I finish washing this dishes."

* * *

><p>All the Kirkland brothers (except Dylan who was kindly washing all the dishes) and Alfred were in the living room, watching TV, drinking beer and talking about their relationship.<p>

"If you hurt my brother in anyways; physically, mentally or emotionally then I will fucking get my axe and chop your dick off git" Patrick said in monotone as if it was life threatening or as if it was just a normal conversation a normal/average person would have.

Alfred just jumped out of the sofa and eked out.

"Don't worry, I will never do anything to hurt my love, my Artie in any sort of way 3 " Alfred tried to sound as cheerful as he could. Before he could smile, the scot gave the American a cold look.

"You better keep your words boy"

Alfred could feel all the hair in his body trying to beam out. He wasn't sure if he was imaging or not but he think he saw a dark gloomy cloud over the Scot and black aura coming out from his body.

After being threatened by Arthur's brother more than a thousand times, Alfred thought that he needed a fresh air. Alfred whispered to Arthur if he could go and get some fresh air because his dick felt like it was about to fall. Arthur just smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the kitchen, Dylan was having a hard time getting through his head that the man he met in US some century before was still alive and he was personification of AMERICA.<p>

From the kitchen, Dylan could hear the TV, so loud that he knew what exactly was on in the TV. Dylan was busy scrubbing dish in one hand and concentrating on the news, which could be heard from the living room when a pair of hands was covering his shoulder from the back.

"You don't know how much I missed you" the man whispered in smaller nations ear ears and started kissing his neck.

"Please Alfred." he moaned with heavy while breathing heavily.

"You still remember me huh? I thought you would forget about after all these centuries or probably dead!" Alfred continued kissing and soon began to bite, leaving some love bites behind.

'_How could I forget your warm touch?'_

"Stop it...please...Alf…" before the small nation could finish the sentence, the American turned the Welsh mans body around (who was still holding a cup in his hand) and place his lips against his.

The emerald eyes widen in shock but instead of protesting, he ended of kissing him back. The small nations body started to move on its own will as his legs started to wrap around the bigger nation and his hand wrapping around his neck.

The bigger nation's hands started to crawl inside the other nation's jumper; feeling the slender body which he could never forget.

When the kiss was finally broken, both nation's face were flushed in bright red but Dylan's face flushed even more when he felt Alfred's hands lingering inside his jumper. Without any words, Alfred requested and Dylan just nodded for approval.

Before the small nation could finish nodding, he found his jumper being stretched to its limit and Alfred's face being buried under his jumper.

* * *

><p>Dylan was now leaning to the edge of basin, legs wrapped around the American's hips and hands covering the figure while hugging the figure, which was under his navy jumper.<p>

Small moans came out every time a kiss or bite was placed in his chest. Just when the American bit the little nation's nipple, Dylan let go of the glass he was holding, making the crashing noise echo around the room.

* * *

><p>"Turn down the volume you git!" The Scotsman yelled at the creepy twins.<p>

"No!" The Scotsman eyes twitched.

"You want to die or what?" Just when he was going to grab the remote away from his brother's hand, he heard a noise. Noise of something shattering into tiny pieces. All the Kirkland brothers paused for a while and started running towards the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Arthur paused with his emerald eyes wide open. He was shocked to see what was in front of him. He didn't expect to his brother like that.

"Ahh, my hand just slipped" he replied in his soothing voice and smile.

Arthur just nodded and started helping his brother to pick up the broken pieces.

"Where is that American git?" Patrick asked, looking around the room.

"He is in back garden. He said he needed some fresh air." The Welshman just smiled and discarded the pieces in the bin.

"You people looking for me?" A wide grin appeared from at the back. Arthur couldn't stop himself from blushing from the bright grin. He just stood there, blushing like a teenager on their first date. But for Alfred, his eyes were focused on someone else. Someone. Someone who was standing right beside Arthur.

'_He is blushing just like when we first met.'_

* * *

><p>Allister made it clear for both Arthur and Alfred that they would be sleeping in different rooms while they are here - Arthur with himself (Allister) and Alfred in the guest room. The twins shared a room and Dylan was alone, all by himself. No one knew why Dylan liked to sleep alone. He wasn't like that before. Maybe something might have happened?<p>

Arthur was fast asleep by all the jet lag and Allister was also tired from driving from all the way to Wales from Edinburgh. The twins need to recharge for the next day so they also went fast asleep. Everyone was fast asleep except 2 people in 2 different rooms.

Dylan was all shocked that the person whom he thought was a human was actually America himself. On the other hand, Alfred was also surprised to see Dylan whom he also thought was human but he was actually Wales and brother of Arthur.

Maybe if they both knew about their true self, would their fate had been different?

* * *

><p><strong>So yah…don't worry. In the end, it will be USUK (OTP!) I just wanted some drama in my fanfic :3 I can't wait till I upload my pre-written chapters which explains a lot about Alfreds and Dylans relationship. :3 Canada will be here soon, followed by France later in the chapter. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	5. Chapter 5 - The Truth

**Hey. I felt bad for Arthur so there are some slight changes in the story._. Anyways, the story starts with a flashback from before. **

**Scotland: Allister**

**Wales: Dylan**

**Ireland: Patrick**

**Northern Ireland: Seamus**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning and the Welshman was dead tired. He dragged himself up, refreshed up, dragged his suitcase and paid for his stay. He went outside and waited for American who invited himself.<p>

_'It was good that I didn't forgot to give him the address I was staying'_

The Welshman just waited and waited.

An hour passed and there was no sign of the American. Now, his eyes were knitted together and seriously pissed off.

_'I guess he was just joking huh?'_

Then a squeak came from the corner of the street. The Welshman turned around and saw a red Lamborghini. The car stopped in front of the short man. A man stood in front of him, making the short mans face even annoyed.

"Seriously? You're an hour late you git. If you were going to be this late then I would have just taken a train!"

"I'm sorry." The man pleaded. "I kind of over slept." He gave the short man a faint smile.

_'His smile...'_

"You know you're looking pretty cute like a teenage girl, with those skin tight jeans and that grey long shirt. I feel like I'm escorting with a girl" he squealed.

"Shut up you git! I'm not a girl." Dylan pouted with light blush. "Anyway, you look okay with your stupid bumper jacket" Dylan just looked down to hide his light blush.

_'Actually you look hot! And with that face and smile, anyone can fall for you...anyone.'_

"So shall we get going?"

Dylan just nodded. Alfred picked up Dylan's luggage (who did his best to do it himself but Alfred protested) and put it in the trunk with his luggage. The next thing Alfred did surprised Dylan. Alfred opened the passage seat and waited for the short man to step in. Dylan yelled at Alfred for treating him like a girl but Alfred just smiled. Alfred jumped on the drivers seat and started his engine.

"So where do you want to go?" Alfred asked before pushing the pedal.

"California. I want to see the golden coast."

"It might take a while but here we go." Alfred pushes the paddle and started to drive.

* * *

><p>It was hell of a long drive. They took some small breaks to drink some coffee (tea for Dylan), fuel up the car or just get some fresh air.<p>

* * *

><p>Now it was dark and cold. The next stop was in just 2 mile. They decided to stay in the motel nearby for the night and continue with their journey the next morning. When they asked for the woman in charge of the motel, sadly for them, they only had one room left. Alfred and Dylan didn't much have any choice but to take the room.<p>

They threw their luggage in the motel and went to the nearest diner.

"One t—"

"Common Dylan, not tea. Drink something else. Umm…like a glass of beer?"

The Welshman just glared at the American for a moment and ordered a beer with some vegetables with bacon. The American also ordered a big pint of beer and a hamburger.

"Are you seriously going to eat burger?" he asked pulling his left eyebrow up.

"Sure. Burgers and beer. Best. Combination. Ever!" Alfred just laughed like a kid.

Both nations finished their dinner, Alfred insisted to get some more beer as they don't have anything to do back in motel.

* * *

><p>Alfred was on his 10th pint and Dylan in his 9th.<p>

"I think (**hiccup) **we should **(hiccup**) get going now." Dylan could barely finish his sentence and stand in his 2 feet.

"Nah. One more round and we will goooooooooooooooo" Alfred pouted.

"Alfred **(hiccup**) we've to go (**hiccup**)" Dylan paid the waitress, grabbed Alfred's collar and started dragging.

"You're so un-cutee." Alfred pouted more.

"No!" Dylan let go of the collar and faced the tall American. "I'm cute!"

"Nah-uh" Alfred protested like a child. "You're sooooo un-cute that no one will date you and you'll die alone."

"You're the un-cute one with weird taste. I'm cute and I will die but not alone." Dylan pouted.

Alfred paused and glared. The leaned his head towards the Welshman's face, who was practically blushing with the sudden change. "Okay. You're cute but only your eyes."

"Shu—" the statement was cut with a kiss. The green orbs widen in surprise but later kissed the American back.

When the kiss was finally broken, the blue and green orbs glared at each other, trying to grab their breath.

"Lets go back to motel" Alfred whispered and Dylan nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>***Current time***<strong>

Dylan laid in his bed, deep on his thoughts. _'He trusted me enough to sleep with me every night. He had guts to invite himself to my trip. He even had guts to fuck me around in two ways when he had a chance. Why didn't he had guts to tell me that he was an immortal like me?_' The emerald eyes narrowed. _'Why didn't I had guts to tell him that I was an immortal? Maybe he would have opened up himself? And...Maybe...we would had been something?' _Dylan snapped out from his fantasy._ 'My dear brother is dating Alfred and I, as a bigger brother, shouldn't ruin my brothers relationship.'_

Dylan stood out from his bed, wore some warm clothes, grabbed his jacket and opened his door when he saw him again. _'Fuck'_

* * *

><p><em>'I knew something bad would happen if I came here. Look what I did; I tried to have sex with my boyfriend's brother! How can I ever forgive myself for cheating of Artie? And him...I never knew he was a nation. I never knew he was even related with Artie!' The American turned in his side. 'Maybe it was fate? No! My fate is to get married with Artie and make lots of cute babies.<em> _But then he looks so sad...his eyes...it's different. His eyes have a lot of distress now...Stop Alfie Stop. Why am I thinking about him?'_ Alfred literally slapped himself in his face and regrets soon. _'I will just wake up tomorrow and say I'm sorry and everything will be back to normal but first, need to pee!' _Alfred stood up on his feet and opened his door with only boxers on when he saw him again_. 'Crap'_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I just want to use your washroom. " Alfred struggled to keep a up a laugh. He felt a cold air going across the body, when he looked down, he realized that he was only wearing boxers. "Sorry sorry sorry." Another panic apology came.<p>

"It's okay." A faint whisper came. "The toilet is just there. You can use it." The American felt that there wasn't much energy on the voice.

"Hey, you alight? You sound so sad." The American tried to cheer him up.

"I'm fine. Thanks..." The green orbs narrowed down. "Please excuse me."

Dylan walked passed the American but was soon stopped.

"Mind telling me where you are going this late at night?"

"It's my choice where I go and when I go. Please Mr Jones, you're dating my brother. "

"You're Artie's brother and if something happens to you, it will make him sad, which I can't stand."

"..." There was a pause. "I'm going to the cathedral near by. Now can you pleas-"

"Just wait here. Let me go to the toilet and get changed. I'm coming with you." The Welsh was cut off.

"No. I don't want you to push yourself in my life again."

"I'm not..." Alfred put a blank expression. "I just have some questions for you." The Welshman also had question running into his mind. He also wanted some of his question to be answered.

"Fine." He whispered.

Alfred quickly went to the toilet, did his business, quickly went to his room and wore something warm.

"Let's go."

Dylan followed the lead and Alfred followed. The Welshman opened the door and slowly closed the door.

"So why didn't you tell me that you were a nation?" Dylan's eyes widen from the question. He quickly closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you told me you were a nation yourself, America?"

'We could have been something for real already'

* * *

><p>It was cold autumn night and both nations walked up the hill in silent.<p>

"So the brother whom you describe in some kind of rebound was Arthur right?" The other man just nodded. "He must have felt pretty sad after the revolution" the other nation nodded again.

"You never answered my question Alfred. Why didn't you ever tell me you were a nation?"

"I always thought you were a human and if I told you something like that, I thought you might think I'm some kind of weirdo and leave me..." Alfred paused as he realized what he was saying. "What about you?" Alfred added. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were a nation?"

"I thought the same as you." He paused. "Alfred..."

"Hmm?" The American looked at the smaller nation.

"Do you think...we would have been something if we told each other about ourselves before?"

Alfred ignored the question and continued walking. "Hey" he called Dylan. The Welshman looked at his side. "I'm sorry for jumping on you. I'm sorry. I didn't intended to do any of that. It's just that…I don't know. Something got into me. Please don't tell this to Arthur. I love him and I want to stay loyal to him."

The Welshman's heart felt like the cup he dropped in the kitchen.

'_Its not that we ever had something but…why does it hurt?'_

"Don't worry. I won't tell him" he replied under his breath.

"And…"

'_Please don't say anything that will shatter my heart in more pieces' _

"Forget about what happened in the past and please don't tell anyone about it."

The Welshman heart felt so numb. _'You want me to fucking forget all the memories which has been killing me all these centuries so easily? How can you say that so easily when you left me with a small part of you growing inside me?' _

The Welshman just nodded as no words could come out from his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Need sometime to write. =o= I can't use the one I pre-wrote as there are some changes in the story. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6 - The Night

**Mostly background story****. Bad smut is bad. This is the first time I wrote smut so yeah…its bad… Oh wait, who is the "he" Dylan is praying for? D: (Hint: It's a baby!)**

**Anyway enjoy-**

* * *

><p>"Spread your legs a little." Alfred was out of breath and so was the small nation and flushed with the redness over their cheek. "Dam, it's still so tight"<p>

"Shut up git!" Dylan reached for the pillow and covered his face with it. "If you can't say anything good with that mouth then at least don't open it." He muttered inside.

_'Sooo cute but I want to see those orbs.'_

"Hey, get that pillow out of your face. I wan to see you." Alfred leaned forward, squishing the smaller nation.

_'Its too deep'_

The smaller nation closed his eye and quickly wrapped his legs on the Americans hips. The American took out the pillow and threw it towards the window. Alfred leaned on top of the small slender body and started to shower kisses in the smaller nation's neck.

"You're too deep..ahh.." With a small thrust, Alfred bit the small nations neck.

"Did I ever tell you that you're really cute?" Alfred whispered in the other nations ear.

"Shu- ah..ahh..ahh..ah" Dylan wrapped his hands on the American on top of him, who was hitting is prostate in every thurst. "Slo...ah..pleas..ahh..slow"

"I can't. It feels too good to slow inside." Alfred continued thrusting slowly but he gradually started to build up. American's hands started to move towards the soft red nipple and his lips towards the other nations soft lip. When their lips finally met, their tongue started to swirl and dance together. The American couldn't stop but pinch the soft nipple numerous of times. Small Monas could be heard from the Welshman through the kiss as the American continued hitting the sensitive spot.

"Dylan, can you sit up?"

"Hu-ahhhh" the American sat up, pulling the nation up without breaking the connection.

Dylan holds the American tight. "At least fucking tell me what you are doing before hand."  
>Alfred leaned his face forward and chuckled. "Sorry ~~ I'm so tired. Can you move?"<p>

Dylan nearly choked in his own spit. "What!" He blushed. "You want me to move?" Dylan could feel something getting bigger again. "Hey! I told you don't go big in me!"  
>When Dylan looked down, he saw Alfred making a puppy face. Begging him to move for him.<br>"Fine you git." Dylan started to move his hip slowly. Up & down. Up & down it went in a rhythm. He started to jerk with his own cock.

_'Fuck this feels too good.'_

Alfred didn't noticed but his hip was also moving, slamming against the Welshman. When he noticed what the Welshman was doing with his hand, he grabbed his hand and shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Mmmmh...ah..ahh..Alfe..r..ahh..mmmm.. I'm going to come ah.."<p>

"Fuck Dylan, I'm going to come as well. It's so good inside you."

"No. Don't come inside." Both nations couldn't help but just slap each other's flesh in lust.  
>Alfred put his hands around the smaller nations sweaty and intertwined his finger in Dylan's sweaty hair. He kissed his sweet lips for the last time before Dylan came on their chest and Alfred soon followed, coming all inside the small nations entrance.<br>Dylan could feel his entrance being filled with warm speed of the other person.  
>'Take responsibility now you git.' He leaned back and fell into the bed. He turned towards the window to see the full moon.<p>

_'__I seriously don't know what I'm doing. Doing this kind of things with someone whom I met yesterday.'_

For the night, both nations slept, Alfred on top of Dylan.

* * *

><p>It was another cold morning. Alfred went to get some breakfast while the other nation struggled to even stand up properly and his head was throbbing from headache. He barely made it to the shower. When he quickly finished taking his hot steam shower and finished wearing his fresh clothes, he found his head on toilet seat and hurling his guts out. After finishing, he flushed the toilet and washed his hands.<p>

"You okay there?" A voice came from outside followed by a knock.

"Yah, don't worry." He replied as he opened the bathroom door. "Just a good old hangover." He looked up. Again he saw that same smile which irritated him so much.

"Well, I bought you some coffee and breakfast. You want anything else?"

"No" he replied.

When they finished eating there breakfast and paid their stay in the motel, they continued on with their way to the golden coast. This time, Dylan insisted on laying at the back seat so he can lie down. It was literally such a pain in the ass to actually seat properly.

"This is all your fault."

* * *

><p><strong>**Current time**<strong>

Dylan lit one of the candles, intertwined his fingers together, bowed his head a little and started praying.

_'__God please look after my innocent people. God please look after all thee people around the world. God please look after him…whom you took away from me without any mercy.'_

After finishing his prayers, he opened his eyes slowly and looked back from corner of his eyes.

_'__This is all your fault' _

He closed his eyes for one final time and turned around to see the American looking all hazy.

* * *

><p>"So tell me Dylan, why were you so eager to come here in the middle of the night?" The American asked jokingly. He was sitting in one of the numerous benches at the back of the cathedral.<p>

_'__Because this is all your fault.'_

The Welshman ignored the question and approached toward the American.

"Lets head back home. If they found us missing then they might misunderstand and you also have a long day ahead of you. You are going to have a tour of this place tomorrow with my brothers right?"

_'__So he just wanted to pray in the middle of the night? Weird?' _Alfred nodded as they head home.

"Can I ask you something Dylan?"

"Just don't ask anything dumb."

"I've been confused for the entire time and there is this one question which have been bugging me for centuries. Why did you leave me in the middle of the night?"

Dylan gulped before answering.

_'__Because it was your fault. You gave me no choice but to leave you. You gave me something that I never even asked for.'_

"Alfred, there are things which are good unknown."

"I want to know Dylan. I have every right to know why you left me in the middle of the night."

"Alfred." The Welshman voice became serious. "There are things which are good unknown. There are things which shouldn't be said for your own good."

_'__If I tell you the truth, will you feel pity and be with me forever?'_

**I think this is the shortest chapter I've written so sorry. Anyways, I had planed to make this fic really long so yah… I will try and upload another one within 24 hours Dx **


	7. Chapter 7 - From Cradle

**This is after when Dylan ran away from Alfred one night. So what was the reason?**

* * *

><p>"What do you think doctor?" The Welsh asked.<p>

"The progress is good but there are still some chance that it might not make it." The Doctor paused as he put a coat of gel in the smaller nations abdominal. "You know if Allister found you like this, he will slaughter the person who did this to you and probably make you abo-"

"No. He isn't taking my baby away from me" Even thinking about his baby taken away from him shook him. "I won't allow him to do that which is IF he finds out about this first." The doctor just sighed and started to move the scanner around the bump.

"Dylan look, its your baby boy. He looks much bigger now than when we scanned a week ago." The Waleshman turned around to see the monitor, which had an image of some-what like a kid. "I bet he will have your eyes." the Doctor laughed.

"No. He will have his father's eyes."

_'Those cyan eyes. It was so pure and so full of happiness.'__  
><em>  
>"Anyway, you're really close to your due date. Are you sure you want to do this alone? If you want, I can tell...umm...Arthur who seems more understanding than any of your brothers." The doctor wiped the gel from the bump with a towel.<p>

"No. I already told them not to bother me or call me or visit me." the heavily pregnant man sat up slowly with the Doctor's help. "I told you, I don't need any support from anyone. The one I want support doesn't have a clue that he is going to be a father." Dylan sat with his narrowed eyes.

"Why don't you just tell him already? A child needs his father Dylan. You can't hide that fact forever Dylan." The doctor tried to expand volume of his voice but failed.

"What if the father is a human?" the doctor's purple eyes under the glasses widened up.

"What if his father is a human and has only limited time with him? It isn't normal for humans to get a man pregnant anyway." The small nation's voice started to crack. "And I can't bare to think of him disappearing forever and him disappearing in front of me would be more troublesome. Why do you think I ran away from him in the middle of the night?" The tears started to crumble in his eyes.

_'Dam these hormones'_

"What! He is a human? You never told me he was a human. Wait...normally in this kind of case, when a baby is born from a nation, he or she turns into one new nation or becomes the part of the nation. Is he going to be something or nothing because he is half human?"

"He…" Dylan placed his hands around his bump. "He is going to be my heart, my capital, my Cardiff. Apparently even if the baby's father is human and the carrier is a nation then it comes to the barrier side and turns into an immortal but…" he paused. "When the baby is born, it is born as human so he or she can die but after the age of 20, they become immortal." Dylan grabbed his grey oversized hoodie from his side and put in on. "Doctor, if you need anything then don't hesitate to ask and I would like to do the operation on my own house. I don't want to get the hospital or anything getting involved in this."

The doctor just nodded. "Then I guess I will need a nurse and some equipment here then as the due date is getting really close."

"Hire any nurse and give me her information. Explain her the situation and tell her if she does something funny then her life will be walking hell. For the equipment, you can buy new ones for the operation. Just send the bills to me. I don't care about anything but my child so get the best medicine or equipment."

The emerald eyes glared in the purple orbs. The doctor just nodded and left the room to get everything ready.

_'Why do you look so similar to him yet so different?'__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dylan couldn't feel his body. His body was all-numb. All he could saw was the light, which flashed on front of him, the beeping noise at his side. He could hear some small talks or was he just hallucinating?<p>

"...Complicated...than thought" Dylan couldn't figure out what the voice was saying.

"Doctor...I can't ... Feel anything...I want to sleep...too tired" Dylan whispered. His voice struggled to come out. He was breathing heavily. He was having hard time keeping his eyes open.

"No Dylan! Don't sleep. I want~~~~~" before Dylan could finish listening to the voice, he went unconscious. The next he knew, a noise was irritating him. A small faint noise of someone crying. Someone small. Maybe a kid?

_'So irritating. Why doesn't someone stop that kid from crying'_ he thought, unconsciously knitting his eyebrows together. _'Its seriously irritating'_

He opened his green orbs slowly. _'Huh?'_ He heard the crying noise even louder.

"What's...going on?" He asked slowly under his breath. He felt that mouth and nose were covered by oxygen mask.

"Dylan! Great. Tell me how are you feeling." Dylan tried to figure out whom the voice belonged to.

"Doctor? What's going on? I'm so tired." He mumbled. His eyes forced itself to close, making him go in a deep sleep.

"No Dylan. Don't sleep." The doctor panicked.

"Calm down doctor. He is tired and he needs rest." The nurse tried calm down the doctor.

After some hours, Dylan finally opened his eyes slowly. His hand moved towards the abdominal which was flat now. When he couldn't find his bump, he opened his eyes wise and sat up straight.

"Don't worry. He is sleeping patiently here." Dylan looked up to see the doctor who was holding bundle of blue clothes wrapped together. He saw a tiny hands held up.

_'Is that ...'_

"I'm so jealous of you Dylan. Making such a cute little baby boy." Dylan chuckled. The doctor handed the bundle of joy to his mother.

The mother cheerfully greeted his baby boy. He cuddled his boy and the boy opened his cyan eyes and started to giggle.

"He has those cyan eyes you said and your thick eye brows." The doctor laughed.

"You're so annoying doctor." The Welshman said in a play full voice with a smile.

"You should stop calling me doctor. You make me sound like I'm a stranger. Call me-"

"Mathew? Mathew Williams? " The doctor nodded. "Mathew you're annoying."

"Ha-ha I'm not annoying. My brother is." Mathew rolled his eyes.

The Canadian had always been an alliance and the doctor for the Kirkland brothers for centuries. He had always been keen and fond for the this specific Kirkland as they both share similar traits of being invisible to the world, being quiet and having annoying older brothers. They were both calm and laid back. When the fourth Kirkland announced that he was pregnant, his heart sunk on the bottom of the sea. He felt betrayed even though he had never confessed his feelings for the Kirkland or never revived the same mutual feeling. When he finally came to his senses, he didn't bother to ask who the father was as his heart wouldn't take it but he was sure that the Kirkland really loved the other wan to bare his child.

"Brother? America right?" the Canadian nodded. "I have never seen him seriously. Before that independence war, he lived with Arthur and I never got to see him." Dylan gave his index finger to his child and the baby happily grabbed on it with his tiny two little hands.

"I don't know why but your baby reminds me of my brother. The same shade of orbs and same shade of skin." He gave the new mother a smile. "Anyway, what are you going to name him?" He asked as he grabbed a file and pen and started to scribble.

"Lucas. Lucas Kirkland. He is the central of my heart; he is the capital of my nation. He is Cardiff."

"Mhmm. Mhmm." The Canadian scribbled something in his folder and closed it. "Dylan there is something I would like to tell. Lucas has problems with his lungs so he has some problem breathing outside unlike us so we need to take him to the hospital." The happy-go-'round doctor's face turned serious. "I know you didn't want the hospital or anyone know about this but it's for his own good."

Dylan just nodded in the silent. The nurse who was outside the room came inside and asked the Welshman to hand the baby to her. At first he just tugged the baby in his chest but later, after a lot of convincing from the Canadian, he finally handed Lucas to the nurse.

"We will take the baby to the hospital for now. Just take some more rest and next thing you know, you will be playing with him eh?" The Canadian gave him a cheerful smile before leaving the room.

"You know he isn't going to survive for long so why don't you just let him play with his baby when he has the time?." The nurse asked in curiosity.

"I know but I can't tell him. I don't want him to hate me later that I didn't do anything to help his baby." The Canadian answered the nurse.

"You sure love him doctor. No wonder you're annoying." The nurse just walked innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>So yah… This is just a background story so I can bring Canada a.k.a Mathew as fast as I can in the story. I wanted to make Canada the doctor because :<strong>

**1) He can hide his pregnancy easily **

**2) For a male nation to pregnant would sound more normal for another nation than for a normal human**

**3) Canada x Wales **

**4) I have something for next chapter for Canada and America **

**5) To bring Canada in current time ASAP **

**For Dylan to act all "womanly" because Dylan is going through hormone changes in his body .. well, in most of the m-preg I've read so far, the one who gets pregnant goes through some kind of hormone changes so becomes more sensitive than normal times. And for Lucas, a new chapter will come for him**

**This is the story "From Cradle", the next one will be "To Death". "From Cradle To Death". Sorry I had to divide a full length chapter into 2 sub chapters because there is a ying - a good part ( 'From Cradle' ) where they are all happy and a yang - a bad part ('To Death') where its gloomy...**


	8. Chapter 8 - To Death

**Continued with Chapter 7.**

**Scotland: Allister**

**Wales: Dylan**

**Ireland: Patrick**

**Northern Ireland: Seamus**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>It was around 3am when Dylan woke up again with sweat running through his body. Heavy breaths were inhaled and exhaled. He tried to catch his breath. He sat up slowly and saw the Canadian sleeping peacefully beside his bed with his glasses on. Dylan slowly took his hand forward and took his glasses off. "Git." He looked around the room trying to find something.<p>

"Mathew?" He called the Canadian over in his small voice.

"Hmm?" The other nation grunted on his sleep. "5 more minutes."

"Mathew!" Dylan called him again and his hand hitting the other nations head.

The Canadian forced his eyes open in shock. "Sorry. I didn't meant to do on purpose. Please don't hit me. Please. Mapleeee!" He screamed on his low voice. After making an embarrassing scene, the Canadian finally snapped out in reality and blushed.

"Bloody hell Canada. What was that?" The Welshman asked. Mathew couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. He quickly grabbed his glassed, which was on top of the table (he has no idea how it got there) and put it on. "You look better without them on. It makes your orbs stand out." The Canadian just glared at the man in front of him and found his face getting boiling hot.

_'Don't say things like that so easily.'_

"By the way, where did you put Lucas? He must be scared all alone in this dark." Dylan got off the bed slowly.

"Dylan! "

"Where is Lucas? I need to get him. He must be hungry or scared if this darkness." Dylan looked everywhere in the room.

"Dylan! Lucas is in hospital. Remember? I took him to hospital because he had breathing problem. Remember?" Dylan looked up. The purple orbs could see cluster of tears forming in green orbs.

_'Nothing will happen to him. He is only born fragile but Mathew took him in a proper hospital so he can get better...right?'__  
><em>  
>"I just had a nightmare that Lucas...that Lucas..." a small droplet if tears fell from the emerald orbs. "That he was gone. Gone forever."<p>

"Do you want to see him?" Dylan just nodded. "Okay but first, I will make something to eat okay? You haven't ate anything after the operation." Dylan nodded again.

Mathew smiled innocently and took his leave. He also turned on the light before living the room.

* * *

><p>"Mathew, where is Lucas? I mean which hospital is he in? I want to see him." The small nation pouted as the Canadian put down a cup of warm tea in front of him and sat down beside him. The green orbs glared at the purple, which failed to look directly at him. "Are you hiding something with me?<p>

"N—o " Mathew was taking a sip of hot chocolate which he nearly chocked in. "Why would I hide anything from you?" The Canadian tried to gave the Welshman an innocent smile.

"See you are hiding something from me." The emerald eyes became mono with no sign of emotion. "I don't care. Whatever but Which hospital is Lucas admitted to? "

_'Wait...his eyes... it's like those twins eyes!_.' The Canadian stiffed in a shock but then relaxed his body again_. ' But then it has a different feeling to it._' The Canadian just stared the smaller nation who was continuously yelling at him, ignoring all the words. _'So cute_.' The Canadian just smiled. Next thing he knew, he was flying off the sofa.

"You are taking me to my son" the Welshman got out of the bed, picked up the Canadian by his collar and started dragging him outside the room with 2 pairs of coat around the smaller nations hand.

"You seem to have a lot of energy for a man who just gave birth." The Canadian mumbled as he let his body drag.

"Don't underestimate any part of the British Empire" The Canadian just nodded and fixed his glasses properly from the crash and his wavy blonde hair.

"I think I can walk now." The Welshman let goes of his collar without warning him, making him fall in his face.

"Thanks."

"Welcome"

When the both quiet nation went outside, the Canadian unlocked his car. They both go it and the Canadian drive to their destination.

* * *

><p>"Seriously? You said you were taking him to 'near by' hospital." Dylan glared at the enormous hospital in front of him. "Do you really think Newport City Centre Hospital is 'near by' to where I live? Do you know the distance between Cardiff and Newport?"<p>

The Canadian just smiled. "Eh? But as long as he is safe, it doesn't matter where he is admitted right?" Dylan looked down and shook his head. "Now lets go."

The Canadian took the lead and Dylan just followed in silence. When they went inside, no one seemed to notice the two nation walk by so they didn't had problem checking in. They just wrote their name before the receptionist even noticed they were even there. They both went to the 5th floor where the maternity ward was.

"Don't worry Dylan, Lucas is in safe hands. The nurse who helped me before works here so I didn't had to do much of documentation to show the mother of the child." He said as he looked back at Dylan who still had mono expression on his face. _'Dylan look so creepy with that expression_.' The Canadian smiled. He hadn't noticed that they were actually holding hands and the Canadian was dragging the other nation. When he tried to turn forward when he was bumped into something. Something or someone with hell of a muscle.

"Ah sorry." The Canadian apologised as he faced the stranger. Soon his apologetic face turned into a smile. "Mathias? What are you doing here?" The Canadian asked in surprise.

"Nothing. Just going to be a dad any minute now." The tall Danish man grinned.

"Shouldn't you be inside as well?" The Canadian asked in confusion.

"Well..." The Danish scratched his back. "Lukas kind of threw me out for being really loud and 'annoying' " the Danish tried to gave him a convincing grin.

_'Lukas hmm? Isn't that the Norwegian man? Wait...'_ Dylan thought.

"The Norwegian man is Lukas right?" A small voice came from the back. "How can he so freely let everyone..."

Before the Welshman finished his sentence, some crying noise started to come from the room. The Danish mans eyes widen and a giant smile started to cover his face.

"They are here!" The tall man jumped with joy.

"They?" The Canadian asked in confusion.

"We are having twins" he gave the Canadian a bug grin. "You want to check them out?"

"No! " The small nation snapped. "We are here for someone. Please excuse us." The small nation dragged the big nation who just laughed.

"So they are together?" The Danish asked himself but then continued jumping.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?"<p>

"He is in room 5 but...Dylan I wouldn't go in there if I were you..."

"Wh.." He opened the door which had number 5 written on it. When he saw the room, he paused for a while. "Ma..."

"This is why I told you not to open the door." The Canadian sighed and went inside.

The room was white, plain white. It had numerous monitors, which displayed the IV pump, ECG and blood test. There was also a oxygen simulator. In the middle laid the heart of the Welshman who was inside the glass cubicles. All the wires were being attached to the small fragile body. His chest felt like something crushed inside him. How could it happen to his kid? How can god be so mean and so heartless? Giving him a bundle of joy and trying to snatch it back in less than a day.

Dylan turned around to face the Canadian who was more than ready to any question which was going to be thrown at him any moment.  
>"What's going on?" The small nation glared. If looks could kill, Mathew would have died for the 100th time already.<p>

"I can explain Dylan!" The Canadian panicked.

"Explain to me in less than a minute."

"Well, I told you before that there was going to be some complications. When he was born, I checked him and found that he had some problem with his breathing. I thought it was small, something which would heal but…" He Welshman knew what the Canadian was going to say.

The green orbs formed cluster of tears.

_'So that dream of leaving me...is it going to be true?'_

He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to hit something. He was in a rage. How could god do this to him?

The Canadian noticed how the other man's hand started to crumble together. Dylan narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked.

"I was going to but...well...when I got back to your house in Cardiff, leaving the baby and nurse together here, I saw you were sleeping so I didn't wanted to disturb you after that long trauma." The Canadian replied truthfully.

"How long has he got?" The small nation whispered facing down.

"Eh? What do you mean? He is going to live long."

"Stop joking Mr Williams just tell me how much bloody time he got left?"

"The doctor said he has maximum of 7 days left so under 7 days. The machines are only helping him to breathe properly. It can't do anything more than that." The Canadian finally told the truth.

"I'm taking Lukas with me. In his own home. I can buy this machine how ever much it cost." Dylan approached towards the cubicles.

"Ah, Mr Kirkland." A female voice came from the back. Dylan turned around to see the nurse who looks knackered. "Sorry Mathew but I was in an operation theatre. There was that Norwegian man with the same problem as Mr Kirkland. Seems like their "UK holiday" trip got ruined." The nurse chuckled at first and made a serious face.

"Amanda, you mean Lukas? But how can he umm...in hospital?" The Canadian asked.

"Even though he gave birth to twins, no documents are being made. The doctor is his personal doctor who decides to tag along with them in their 'holiday'." The nurse turned towards the Welshman. "You want to take Lucas home right?" He Welshman nodded.

"If the machines are only helping him breather then obviously I would like to take him home." The Welshman tried to take the wires, which were connected to Lucas but was immediately stopped by Amanda the nurse.

"DYLAN! You can't go and unplug all the wires as you wish. We can take out other wires but he needs the oxygen to breathe. If you take it out now, you'll end his life now!" Dylan's hand froze.

'_I don't want him to die'_

"You do it then. If you're so good at it then do it but if you make him suffer a bit, you will suffer your entire life. Not only you but the whole generation will suffer." Dylan stormed out of the room. He didn't know if he was angry because his son is so close to death or sad for the same reason.

After a while, the Canadian came from the back carrying a small blue bundle. Mathew could see the pout on the other nation's face.

"So bad mommy doesn't want to carry you" the Canadian smiled. The baby just giggled. By hearing those giggle, Dylan felt like all the negative emotions flew away. Dylan approached towards the Canadian and took Lucas away from him.

"Hey baby." Dylan smiled. When the Canadian saw that smiled, his heart started to beat fast. '_Dam why do I love him so much?' _He was pretty sure that even the dead people could hear his heart race in their after life. "Huh? Where is the mask?"

"She said it was okay for him not to wear one for a short time." The Welshman just nodded and played with his baby for a while.

After a while, both nation and Lucas went back to Cardiff with some gas. Dylan laid his son next to him and went to sleep. The Canadian just saw them both fall asleep and went to the guest room and slept.

* * *

><p>The Canadian phone started to ring. He just wanted to sleep but his phone couldn't stop ringing.<p>

"Hello?" the Canadian finally answered the phone.

"Mathew, where are you? Come and accompany your brother. Your brother is so sad and lonely – more likely I'm lost! Come and rescue me," It didn't need a genius to figure out who that American childish voice belonged to.

"What do you want?" Mathew complained. "What sad? What lonely? You sound fine. Lost?"

"I'm lost in UK. Come and rescue me." The Canadian eyes forced itself open.

"What? Which part of UK? England? Scotland? Wales? Northern Ireland? Ireland?"

"Um…let me see…. Excuse me sir but which part of UK am I in?" the American asked a stranger.

'_Seriously! He doesn't even know which part of UK he is in!'_

"Wales? Thank you sir." A faint voice came from the back. "Hey Mathew. I'm in Wales. He said I'm in Cardiff first then I was like pfft as if there is a place called Cardiff in UK. Does he think I'm that dumb?"

'_You're the one who is dumb here…'_

"What are you doing in Wales? And how did you cross the borders?" The Canadian asked.

"Well, I met someone back in US and he said he was from here. We went on an adventure together and one thing lead to another." The American giggled. Mathew what he meant by 'other'. " And one day that dude just randomly disappears so yah. I came here so I might accidently bump into him."

"Then how could you not know you were in Wales?" The Canadian asked dumb founded.

"I actually landed in England. They told me they had some kind of border control on Wales so I ran like a hero and crossed the border. And yah, I'm kind of lost here so can you come and rescue me pleaseeeeee." Alfred pleaded.

"I'm in Wale—Cardiff myself. Where about are you? I'll come there."

"I don't know but I'm on top of some kind of castle if it helps. Anyways, I will be waiting brother."

"Whatever." The Canadian ended the call and sighed.

'_Why is my brother so stupid?' _he sighed. He got off his bed. _'I don't think it's a good idea to tell him my feelings for a while. After going through all this just in one day must have made him exhausted. _

He took a shower and went down stairs. In dinning room, he saw mountains of hot pancakes with maple at the side. Lukas was in the cod sleeping with his mask on and Dylan was making cup of tea.

"Dylan?"

"Yes?" Dylan approached towards the dining table and sat in the chair.

"That pancakes…Is that for me?" he asked in a small voice.

"Do you think I made it so I can waste the blood food?"

"Oh my god Dylan! Thank you" The Canadian helped himself some pancakes with lavishing maple syrup at the top. " I should marry you Dylan so I can have this everyday."

"No thanks" Dylan took a small sip of his tea. _'I think I've pretty much met every colony except one. America. I wonder what he is like.'_

"Dylan, my brother called me and he said he is lost in Cardiff." The Canadian said as took another piece of his pancakes.

"What? How? I mean the boarders." Dylan was shocked. How could that American cross his boarder?

"He said he 'ran like a hero' something like that." Mathew sighed. "He called me to rescue him 'cause he is lost and told me that he is in a castle so presume its Cardiff castle."

"Go and rescue your brother like a hero then hahaha" That laugh made the Canadian's heart explode like a bomb.

'_The one I'll marry is him for sure.'_

"Yah, do you want to come?" Mathew offered as he chewed the last pancake.

"N—Actually I will. I need to get some clothes for Lucas."

Both nations helped each other to clean the dishes and quickly got ready. Mathew took out the pram that the smaller nation had bought for Lucas. It had 3 big tires and had flag of United Kingdom hood. When everything was ready, Dylan slowly took out the mask from Lucas and put him in the car seat. They drove off as fast as the Canadian could. When they arrived in the city centre, Mathew parked their car and slowly placed small Lucas in the pram.

Mathew had decided that he would go to castle to find his brother and Dylan would buy some clothes, as it would make the job faster. Mathew insisted to take Lucas with him so Dylan didn't got distracted.

When they got back together, Mathew told Dylan that he left him in a hotel nearby so he can stay there for a while till he wanted to go back. It was already evening so they decided to go back home. When they got back home, Dylan placed the sleeping Lucas in the pram when he noticed something. Lucas was cold. Really cold. Even with those thick layers, he felt cold. He took bought Lucas towards him. There was no sign of breathing.

"Lucas?" the Welshman finally spoke up.

'_No. God please no. Not now. No. Don't tell me.'_

Cluster of tears started to build up in the Welshman eyes.

'_They told me he still had some time and we even bought the mask… oh god. No. Don't tell me its 'cause he was out of mask for too long.'_

* * *

><p>'I knew this day would come but why can't I stop crying? Why won't the tears stop falling? Why does it hurt so much'<p>

Dylan clinched on the small body tighter and more tears started to fall.

"Dylan you've to let it go." Dylan shook his head and buried his face deeper on the Canadian's chest. Mathew could feel the warm tears falling from the small nation. Even for him, it was hard to restrain the tears. "Please Dylan you have to give it to me." Dylan shook his head.

"No. He is just sleeping. He will wake up." Dylan's voice cracked from the sobs in the middle. "Let him wake up!" Mathew couldn't help himself so a small amount of water fell from his purple orbs. He wrapped his hand around the small nation and buried his face on those small trembling shoulders. Both nations stayed like that for a while. Small sob echoed around the room.

After a while, Dylan finally talked. "He isn't going to wake up now is he?" He asked trembling.

"No" the Canadian whispered, head still buried in Dylan's shoulder. Dylan could feel warm tears but choose not to say anything.

_' I have to be strong for him'_ but the Canadians eyes choose other.

The Canadian took out his phone and called '999' for an ambulance. When the ambulance arrived, they were also devastated to see a small baby who only came to this world yesterday had to leave for early. They took his body to the hospital and asked the Canadian if they were arranging the funeral for the baby in Cardiff or somewhere else. The Welshman told the ambulance that it would be held somewhere else. Somewhere in Brecon. When the ambulance left with the body and their detail the Welshman buried his face in the Canadian's chest again. Rain of sorrows started to flood again the green orbs again. The Canadian again didn't say anything but just wrapped his hand around the nation's body. After staying like that for a long time, they he finally spoke.

"Let's go." The Canadian took his head out from the small nation's shoulder. Dylan also took his head out from the Canadian's chest and glared on the purple orbs, which was inside those glasses filled with liquid. Dylan took out those glasses. "Don't shed your tears for someone else." The Canadian just stood still in shock. He could see the green eyes turned red and full of sorrows. The Canadian took his glasses from the small nation, cleaned it and put it back on. The Canadian gave the Welshman a small and tiny smile.

"I don't want to burry him in the city he was supposed to be."

"But—"

"And I want to go far away from this city." The Canadian nodded as it would be a better idea no to question the man who just lost his son. So he started packing his bag.

_'I don't want to take anything from here.' _Dylan thought.

Far did he know, the Canadian had packed up a case for Dylan that contained some clothes and the dolls he had bought for Lucas so he didn't felt solitary.

The Canadian loaded all the baggage in his car while the Welshman just stand stood with his head down. When the Canadian finish loading, he gave the Welshman a nod that they were ready to go. They both got into the car and started moving towards their destination. Dylan gave him direction to their destination.

"What are we going to do about the funeral?" Canada finally spoke up.

"There is a cathedral in Brecon. I want to burry him there." Thinking about burying his child was unbearable and now, when it came out from his own lips, it was intolerable and hurt his heart.

* * *

><p>When they finally reached to their destination, Mathew saw a house. It wasn't big like the one in Cardiff hence it was small. Small and cosy. It had a small gate at the front which had an imprint of the house number.<p>

"Where are we anyway? " The Canadian asked. It was him who was driving but he had no clue where he was going.

"Brecon. This is my small house in the small town of Brecon. Our small home"

They both went inside in silence. Dylan nearly opened the rear door to take Lucas out of the car seat but noticed that he was gone. Gone forever.

* * *

><p>Next morning, it was gloomy all around Wales. Not a single ray of sun went through the cluster of gray clouds, which had formed above the Wales nation. It was also cold. Cold in the way that it would freeze your heat for eternity. It looked like it would rain any moment and drown the whole nation below sea level. It was too gloomy to be true.<p>

Dylan had requested the Canadian to take care of the funeral, as he couldn't help himself but to fall in tears. He had also insisted the Canadian to return home when the funeral was done. So the Canadian contacted the hospital, which had taken Lucas body about the funeral arrangement. The Canadian also contacted the people who made coffins and the cathedral as well. For the time being he wanted to be alone, on his own.

When all the arrangements were done, the funeral finally took place. It wasn't the biggest funeral. It only consisted of 2 people; Dylan and Mathew. When the coffin was finally pulled down towards the ground, Dylan's heart also went with it. The deeper it went, Dylan heart buried itself deeper with it. His eyes started to change. No brightness was left. It was only dark for him. It was only sadness for him. When the undertakers filled the coffin with mud, all the brightness or light was gone. It was buried with it.

When the funeral was finished at the end, pair of purple eyes gazed at him.

"You sure you will be alright alone?"

The Welshman just nodded without saying any word.

"If you ever want any company, do call me Dylan. You know I would do anything for you."

"I know." The words finally left his lips.

"Please take care of yourself." The Canadian finally left.

Now Dylan was alone. Finally small tears started to fall from his cheek.

**_Tip Tip_**

The rain had also started to fall from the heavy grey clouds.

**'_It's all your fault'_**

* * *

><p>"Dylan, are you going to wake up now or shall I call Allister to wake you up?" a familiar voice came from somewhere at the back. "Dylan, wake up. Huh? You were crying my cuteeeeee brother?" Dylan's body was shaken this time. "Dylan you should seriously wake up before Patrick calls Allister."<p>

"Hmm?" Dylan moaned as the tapping of sunlight hit his face. He tried to open his eyes slowly to adjust the sunlight, which was directly shown in his eyes. "Hmm?" he moaned again.

"Jeez Dylan, wake up already. Don't be lazy."

"Seamus?" he looked at the man who was looking directly down at him. "What?"

"Wake up you lazy git. Its already 10! Remember we are going to the cathedral today?"

"Mph. I will wake up. " He sat up on his bed as Seamus leaned back.

"Were you crying?" Seamus asked in monotone. Dylan just looked at him confusedly. "Well there are dried trail of the tears but...never mind." Seamus stood up. "Just freshen up and come downstairs. That American git said he would make breakfast for everyone" Seamus left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG I finally finished this chapter. I thought it was going to take ages. Well this is the second part of the "From Cradle". This is the "To Death" side of the chapter. So yay, I can bring Canada now.<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9 - The Call

'_Alfred is making breakfast? I bet its burgers or hotdogs" _he sighed. He got up from his bed and went inside his bathroom. He quickly took a shower and got freshly dressed. When he went downstairs, he wasn't surprised to see what was in the dinning room. One big beef burgers and chips, it was clear that it was bought from McDonald. He rolled his eyes but at the side, there was a cup of strong black Earl Grey tea. He smiled

'_He hasn't forgotten my taste for strong tea.' _He blushed.

"…"

'_What am I thinking?' _ He shook his reddish-blonde hair with his eyes closed. _'He is with my brother dear.' _Dylan threw away the burgers and chips in the bin and sipped the tea on his own.

"Do you know where Alistair and the American git is?" an Irish accent voice asked. Dylan could hear pair of rapid stomps of foot coming towards the dinning room.

"I guess they went jogging?" Another Irish accent answered.

"They could have at least told me" A perfect Englishman spoke. When the stomps stop, he saw 3 furious brothers.

"Good morning?" Dylan tried to make the mood a bit better with his soft smile.

"Guess what Dylan, the left us here and went running. Like 'What the hell bro?' And.." the 3 Kirkland started to complain about how the American and the Scotsman left him. "And we had already made a plan on what we were going to do today" Dylan ignored all the complaints from the three Kirkland and drank his tea. When the Irishman was about to open his mouth for another rant, there was a knock in the door.

_Knock Knock_

"I guess they are here?" the Welshman said softly. The Englishman approached towards the front door. As he opened the door, he saw blonde hair shinning like sun. He just stared at the man in front of him for a while in his pure blue eyes.

"_Iggy_" the man said playfully. The man in front him hugged him. "Your brother is mean" he whispered, hoping that the man behind him wouldn't hear. Arthur just blushed him and pushed the man away. "Iggy, why are you being so mean to me?"

"Git, you're sweating! Why would you hug someone who is sweating like a pig? Idiot and…and…wear something at the top. Goddddd. You're giving wrong impression to everyone." Arthur blushed like red-hot sauce.

"But Iggy, everyone knows we are together 3." The American moaned.

"Shut up. Go and take a shower you git!" the Englishman pushed the man inside making him fall into another body.

"Shittt! I'm sorry." When he opened his eyes, his eyes met another familiar green orbs. He just glared at the orbs.

'_Why do you always end up being in-front of me when I'm trying to run away from you?'_ The American thought. The same thought also occurred in another man.

"I'm sorry." The American stood up properly. "Artie, you have to be more careful when you're pushing someone." Alfred pouted.

"Git just go and get a dam bloody shower!" the British yelled.

The American rolled his eyes. "Fine." He got upstairs and went to his room to get some fresh pair of clothing to wear after his shower.

The next one to stand in front of Arthur was a red haired Scotsman.

"Alistair!" Arthur nearly choked in his own words. "Was it your idea to go running at this time?"

"Yes but seems like even with that amount of fast food, his stamina if good."

"Yes and it must have been hard for Arthur to catch up" the Irish twins joked and giggled. Arthur just flushed red.

"Shut up you git!" Arthur tried to hide his blush but couldn't stop blushing. "And Alistair, you might want to get freshen up as we have plans for today."

"Yes yes dear brother." Alistair went past Arthur and went to his own bathroom to take a shower.

When both nation finished showering, they were both offered with 'healthy' food made by Dylan as the twins wouldn't touch the kitchen because its 'too girly' and for the Englishman, he was banned from entering it from the start. He always wandered why though. When they finished eating, the twins did the cleaning.

The first thing they were going to do today was go to the cathedral. It was Dylan's request but no one knew why he loved the cathedral so much.

* * *

><p>Why they arrived at the cathedral, the twins complained about how steep it was and how they could've just bought a car to get there. Dylan fabricated he didn't hear a thing. Alistair grunted at the twins. While they were there, they prayed in the cathedral for a while and headed out to go around the town with vivid houses.<p>

Alfred and Arthur took numerous pictures together where they both blushed and Alistair was this close to murder Alfred. They also took some group photos. Alfred and Arthur were in the middle, the twins underneath them sitting and Alistair in Alfred's side and Dylan in Arthur's side.

After going round the town, they finally stopped in a pub to eat some lunch. While they waited for their food to arrive, Alfred looked back at the pictures they took that day.

He couldn't stop but noticed how wretched Dylan looked. '_Maybe he is still sad from yesterday?' _he thought. He also noticed how similar Arthur and Dylan looked. '_Is it 'cause I found Arthur on Dylan or did I found Dylan on Arthur?'_ he asked himself again._ 'Was those time I spent with Dylan was a replacement for Arthur? Or vice versa?' _

When he looked at Dylan across the table, he looked so fragile. So week. More question started to flood when he heard a whisper.

"Are you worried about Dylan as well?" Alfred looked at his lover, who was somehow aware of what was going in his mind. "He wasn't always like that before. He used to be really happy and full of energy but when he came from his trip to your place, he closed his doors… to all of us… to everyone. For decades he didn't let anyone in and when he finally came back, he had changed. In that time, it hit his nation badly."

Alfred just nodded and stayed silence.

'_Was it my fault? No…he is the one who left me in the middle of the night.' _

"Food is here!" Patrick yelled making the entire customer turn.

"Are you bloody 4 years old? You git!" Arthur yelled, making more people to turn around.

"Calm down" Dylan said which people barely heard.

After sometime of fighting, both Arthur and Patrick settled down and started consuming their food.

* * *

><p>"We should go boating and get off in Cardiff."<p>

"You can boat till Cardiff?" Alfred asked in surprise. He didn't expect Brecon River to extend across Cardiff.

"Git. Didn't you know that you could get on this boat and go to Cardiff city? Seriously Arthur, how can you date a bloody idiotic git?" Seamus and Patrick asked Arthur in monotone without moving any facial muscles.

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!"

"All of you are idiots. Now shut up and let's go." Alistair finally broke the argument, which was going to go for a long time.

* * *

><p>"Which one do you want to go?" Alistair asked.<p>

"Lets go to the huge one and wave at people!" Patrick suggested.

"Or we could go to the smaller one where only 2 people can go. I'll tag with Alfie." Arthur suggested.

"No! You're not going to be alone with that bloody git alone when you're here but if you want to go to the smaller one then okay. I will be tagging with you."

"And I'm tagging with Seamus." Patrick grinned proudly.

"Which leaves Dylan and Alfred. They can tag along." Alistair pointed out.

Dylan opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed as his brother gave him a death glare. After some hesitation, he simply nodded.

* * *

><p>Arthur was pouting his mouth as his eldest brother sat in front of him.<p>

"You know its not like we are going to run away" He pouted even more.

Alistair just looked at his younger brother and smiled.

"Maybe this is good for all of us? We can have family bonding again and they...they can also bond as he will be joining the family soon. Right?"

Arthur just blushed. "You know?" he asked in shock.

"Obviously! Its written all over your face. So tell me, when did he purpose you?"

Arthur told his elder brother how the American proposed him in New Year in front of the entire nation in a party.

* * *

><p>"I'm pretty sure there is something between them."<p>

"So you noticed that as well?"

"Common Patrick, look at them, it's obvious that they have something in between." The Irish twins looked towards the American and their younger brother.

"Or maybe we might just be over reacting?"

"No Patrick, this morning, I heard Dylan scream that American's name while he sobbed."

"Maybe there is someone else who has the same name as that bloody git?"

"Maybe…"

* * *

><p>"Its beautiful." Alfred said as he looked towards the orange sunset.<p>

"Hmm?" Dylan looked towards the sun. "Yes. Its always beautiful."

"Hey, do you remember the sunset in California?" the American looked at the younger nation for an answer.

The younger nation just nodded. "It was the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen."

'_The most beautiful part was how your hair shown from the sun how beautiful you're eyes looked with the sea' _The reddish-blonde haired man didn't wanted to glare at the cyan eyes but it was just too beautiful to be ignored. _'The same image' _

Then again in the other side, the American couldn't help himself but glare at those sad emerald eyes. The two nations glared at each other.

"Why did you close your doors from everyone else?" Alfred asked at last.

"How did yo—oh right, you broke in my borders right?"

"How did you know?"

"You break in my nation and I wouldn't know?" Dylan rolled his eyes. "Now are you going to say 'was it 'cause of me?' right?"

"How did you know?"

The Welshman just stayed silence for while. "Haven't I told you before? There are things which are good unknown."

'_It was your fault that I had no choice but to go against my own nation and close all the borders.'_

Then there was an awkward silence between the nations.

'_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you, you bloody git. I seriously seriously hate you and I think I might just die by hating you only. I hate you so bloody much that it hurts to even think about you. You know what? I hate you. I bloody hate you. I hate you for making me feel this way. Bloody git. Being all superior and shit and making my heart flutter like a butterfly.' _The Welshman enchanted curses under his breath towards the American.

"Have you been seeing someone after you came back?" the emerald eyes widen and glared at the icy eyes.

"No" he replied

"But why?" he pouted.

'_Because I couldn't bloody find you. There was no one who could ever make my heart pound like you did. Do you think it's easy to love someone? Do you think after running away like that was easy for me as well? Not being able to see you…'_

"Because…erm…"Dylan struggled on finding right words. "Icouldn'tfindyoudammit" Dylan replied it so fast and so softly that Alfred couldn't figure out what he was saying.

"Huh?"

"Nothing" the Welshman gave him a soft smile which made Alfred heart melt like lava.

The icy cyan eyes met the deep forest green. Those same eyes which made each other's heart jump. Those same eyes which Alfred started of with a joke. Those same eyes which Dylan started of with anger.

'_Fuck. This isn't good'_ Alfred whispered in his head.

Something started to vibrate in Alfred's lap. He looked down and found his phone vibrating crazily.

"Hello"

'_Alfredddddddddd! Where are you? I came to New York and I started to panic when I couldn't find you. Where are you? Are you kidnapped? How much money do they want? Have they done anything to you? Kamijuru is also nowhere to be found. I left him on top of your bed and when I came back, he was nowhere to be found. ALFREDDDD!" the small voice panicked from the phone._

"Calm down Mathew. I'm in UK with Artie and his brothers. Oh and did you feed your pet? If not then he is probably in the kitchen." The American was glad to hear his brother's voice again after 2 days.

"_Ehhh? When did you get to UK? Wait, let me go and check the Kitchen." the small voice calmed down._

"I took the morning flight yesterday and take your time bro." There was a pause for a while.

"_Ah! Found him. Kamajioro, don't just walk off when I'm not around. No no Kamijura don't eat that!" he tried his best to make his voice as loud as he could. On the other side, Alfred just giggled._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Your master" Mathew sighed. "I will make you food if you stay in one place while I talk with Alfie okay?" _

_The bear just nodded. _

"_Alfred, how long are you going to be there for?" the big nation asked._

"I think I will be staying here till the next meeting which is...1 months?"

"_Seriously? Okay then I'm coming to UK as well. Where are you in UK?" _

"I'm in Wales. " he replied as he looked at the man in front of him. Dylan just narrowed his eyes. "Don't come though 'cause I'm stay-" Dylan coughed before Alfred could finish his sentence.

"Tell Mathew to come here. I haven't seen him for a long time as well." Dylan said in a small voice.

"Oh my god! Is that Dylan? How has he been for so long? Is he all right? He is still not depressed righ—"

"Shut up you annoying git." The Welshman yelled from the phone. "I only told you to come and you're asking so many questions. Just come here bloody dammit." Alfred was amazed to see that side of Dylan again after centuries. Dylan gave his phone back to the American.

"So when are you planning to come here?"

"_As soon as possible! I will call you when I get there" _

"You might have to book a hotel first though 'cause I'm staying with Arthur's broth—"

"No. The bloody annoying idiot git can stay with us." Dylan cut him short.

"Never mind. You can stay with us" The American continued.

"_Really? Can you tell Thank you to my cute little Dylan? Ok. I will see you there in some hours then okay?"_

'_**My cute little Dylan**__?' _Alfred got irritated after hearing those words from his brothers.

"Sure. Bye"

'_What kind of relation do they have? They sound too close to presume them as just friends' _Alfred narrowed his eyes.

"_Bye then._" he cut his phone. He looked at the Welshman again. "You seem close to my brother."

"Yah. We were close." The Welshman leaned back and looked up at the orange sky. "He had helped me in so many ways that any amount of money wouldn't be enough. He had helped me when I really needed someone…" The Welshman paused. "Maybe he is the one for me? Being faithful in my joys and sorrows, in sickness and in health and maybe one day, he might love me in everyday of his life?" Dylan just smiled simply.

Alfred couldn't help but make a fist to punch something. He felt something important had fallen from him.

'_Why do I feel so irritated with every word he is saying about my brother? Aren't I supposed to be happy for him instead?' _

* * *

><p><strong>I might bring Canada in the next chapter. 3 I don't really live in Wales but when I went there for 2 weeks, OMG! I fell in love with it. It's a beautiful country. It's beautiful than England (where I live in =o=) Btw, can you please leave me feedbacks and suggest me what I can add in the fic :3 <strong>

**Thanks **


	10. Chapter 10 - The Baby

**Scotland: Alistair**

**Wales: Dylan**

**Ireland: Patrick**

**Northern Ireland: Seamus**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>All the Kirkland brothers were waiting for Alfred and Dylan at the side of the river.<p>

'_It really has changed a lot. It had been centuries till I came here'_ Dylan could still feel his heart dying inside for stepping in the same city who took his son away again. When the boat finally stopped, Alfred got out easily and gave his hand for Dylan. Dylan ignored his hand and got out of the boat. Even though he struggled, he didn't wanted to make any contact with the American.

"So what do you think Alfie? My brother's capital. Isn't it beautiful?" Arthur asked as he leaned his body towards his lover.

"Yes it sure is beautiful and peaceful." He replied.

_'Just like him.' _

"Wow it's getting really dark huh?" Patrick looked at his wrist to see the time. "Bloody hell- it took us 2 hours to get here!"

"So another 2 hours to get back?" Seams asked in his monotone voice.

"But it's so dark and we haven't even been around and going back when you just arrive will be just waste of time!" Patrick complained.

"Shut up you gits." Alastair twitched. He was thinking if they should go back or stay but then he realised that Dylan used to live here before moving to Brecon. Meaning they can stay here for tonight, go and visit places tomorrow and then go back home. "What if we stay here for today? " the red headman suggested. "And go around Cardiff tomorrow and later go home?"

"Yah we could do that" Arthur agreed with his big brother. He knew that whatever Alistair has suggested, he would have thought about it very carefully. "So what do you think Dylan? Go to your old place for once"

_'No! I don't want to go back. All those memories will come back. Please no. Can't we just stay in a hotel? I don't want to go back to that place which I have abandoned for centuries.' _

"Don't worry. He is fine with it. He is always fine with everything." Seams replied instead of Dylan.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"No wait...umm...You people might be hungry so you people can go and have something to eat, I will go ahead and make everything ready for you. I haven't been there for a while." The little nation started to panic but he knew that he had to calm himself down. He didn't want to look too suspicious.

No one said anything for a while, everyone was thinking if it was a good idea or a bad idea. But then the Irishman spoke up.

"Yah we could do that. Do you want us to bring something for you?"

"N-no. It's alright. " the small nation hesitated again. "So I will head home alright? You know where I used to live right?"

Everyone nodded. Everyone knew where he lived. It's just that the place he lived stood out the most. "So I will see you later okay?" The Welshman left the crowd and headed towards his old him.

After 10 - 15 minutes of walking up and down, Dylan finally arrived his home, which he used to live. The house was so white that even in dark, it stood out. It was big. Five times bigger than the house he currently lived in.

He glared opened his old house.

_'I didn't wanted to come back but faith has its own mind.'_

He opened the enormous metal gates and approached towards the front door.

_'Never had I thought I would open this door again. What lies behind is the grooves past which I intent to forget but instead it hurts every single second of my life.'_

He pushed the keys in and unlocked it. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it round so the door can open. _'I don't have a good feeling about this' _When the door finally opened, he went inside and pressed the switch to turn on the lights. His eyes widened. The buggy he had bought for Lucks was still there, untouched. The bags he had bought that day were there. Everything was there, not an inched moved from that incident. All those memories started to flood in his head. Cluster of tears started form in his eyes.

_'Fuck. It happened centuries ago, why do I feel the same pain in my heart when I felt that day.'_

* * *

><p><em>Tip. Tip.<em>

The tears started to drop on the wooden floor. Dylan was holding the toy he had bought for Lucks that day. A brave red dragon. _'Why did he had to go?' _He couldn't help himself but turn into a ball while hugging the soft toy as tightly as he could. Sorrows of tears started to flood the wooden floor.

_'I never wanted him to go.' _

* * *

><p>Dylan didn't know how many seconds, minutes or hours at past but he just curled up in the floor with the dragon, sobbing all his heart out.<p>

_'I can't just lay here and cry. I have to be strong and hide everything before come._'

His mind was saying him to stop but his eyes disagreed. Only tears fell from his green orbs.

•_Knock knock• _

A knock came from the front door. His eyes widened. He quickly rubbed his tears from his cheeks, got up and started to grab the buggy, the clothes he had bought and everything, which was related to his past and threw it on the store room and locked it. Before he opened the door, he made sure that no trails of tears could be seen.

_'Dylan you can do this.'_

He motivated himself first and then opened the door.

"Dylaannnnnnnn, look how Patrick is bullying me." The Irishman said in his monotone expression and tone and hugged his younger brother. He looked behind but couldn't see anyone.

"Eh? Where are others?" He asked as he leaned backward because of the Irishman heavy body.

'_Eh, you have been crying huh? Interesting.' _The Irishman thought with a smirked. _'So didn't "just" leave this place. '_

"They are coming. I just came running back 'cause I missed my cute little brother so much " Seams leaned more on his brother.

"You're really pretty you know." Seams whispered.

"What the fuck? Get off me git!" The small nation protested but he was too strong. Seams ignored what the other nation had to say and leaned even more. "Hey, are you drunk? Did you drink?"

"Get off him you bastard!" An American accent came from the back. The American quickly grabbed the Irishman by his collar. "I told you get off him!"

_'Alfred...'_ Dylan ' heart clenched.

"So what if I don't? He is my brother so I can do whatever I please. Mind your own dam business you American." The Irishman '_tched'_ at the end.

Alistair, Patrick and Arthur finally arrived but saw the drunk Irishman collar in the Americans hand. Alfred another had was in a fist, ready to punch the man in front of him.

"Anyway you're not even related to Dylan. You wouldn't even know him if it wasn't Arthur. "

"Shut up Seams. But guess what? Your brother here and I wer—"

"Shut up both of you." The Welshman soon cut him. "Both of you are equally annoying and irritating. I hate both of you." Dylan finally crashed. "Alfred get your hand off his collar. He is my brother so whatever he does, doesn't bother me. And he is right, it weren't Arthur, you wouldn't have known me." The blue orbs and green orbs glared for a while then after some while, Alfred let go of the Irishman 's collar.

_**'Known me again'**_The green orbs left the blue as it looked down. _'Why do you always take me to my limit Alfred?' _

"What are you 2 gits bickering about?" Alistair finally joined. "Dylan?"

"Ah it's nothing" Dylan forced an innocent smile. "Let's just get it in but I need some help." He smiled again as if nothing happened.

Meanwhile, Alfred felt fury building up inside him. _'How could he fucking do that to my..'_ He froze. His eyes widen. _'What was I about to say? No. This is wrong. I should stay with Arthur and dedicate my whole life for him...but...'_ He looked up at the Welshman who was smiling innocently._ 'What about him? What do I feel for him?' _

* * *

><p>Dylan went inside and everyone followed. Everyone started cleaning the house that night and went to their dedicated rooms. For Dylan, it was the same bed that he had shared with Lucks for just one night before everything went wrong.<p>

This time again, Alistair insists that Arthur would sleep with him than with Alfred. Arthur tried to protest but in the end, he was forced to sleep with his older brother.

Meanwhile the Irish Twins talked.

"You found anything new?"

"Yah, when I came here alone, he was sobbing but dam he tries his best to hide it. His eyes were all red and when I hugged him, his top was also drenched." Seams smirked. "I feel like I'm working for MI5. "

"Hmm...That's interesting. Why would he sob alone in his house?"

"Old memories I suppose?" Seams glared at Patrick. "Why did you send that git early? If I had acted more drunk and intense, he would have seriously punched me." Seams tried to make a sad face in his mono face. "Do you want your beautiful brother to turn ugly?"

"No. I didn't send him. He insisted of following you when you were running like a mad dog. Maybe he thought you might attack our dear brother? "

Seams rolled his eyes. "I would have if it wasn't that American. Dylan is so beautiful."

Patrick laughed. "Anyway, did you notice how that American git was about to say something, Dylan cut him?"

"Yah. Now I'm 40% sure that they have or know something we don't."

Patrick patted his brother's head. "You're getting a lot smarter Seams. " Seams pouted at first but then smiled.

With their small conversation, they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Heyyyyyyyy Matthew" a voice came from somewhere. The Canadian looked up. The purple orbs widened.<p>

_'So he was literally in top of the castle!' _

"Mathewwwww how have you been bro? " the American yelled from the top waving his hand towards the Canadian.

"Can you come downstairs?" The Canadian tried his best to project his voice but failed badly.

"What? I can't here you bro!" The American yelled again. Mathew sighed.

_'I will just call him'_ He dialled his brother's phone number and called.

"Brooooo why are you calling me when you're just there?" The American yelled . Mathew thought he had lost his hearing.

"Ah can you come downstairs? I can't climb up with a pram" the Canadian said under his breath.

"You got a kid!? Awesome." There was a pause. "Wait...you got a kid did? How? I mean with who?" This time the Canadian was 99% sure that he was going to be deaf.

"Why don't you just come downstairs first?"

"Okay bro. See ya." The call ended.

After a while, the Canadian saw the figure of his brother. Broad shoulder, tall, sun kissed skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. But today he wasn't wearing his usual bomber jacket. He was jut wearing a simple top and a pair of trousers. The American ran towards the Canadian like a small kid who had just found his mommy in a supermarket.

"Yo!"

"What are you doing here Alfred? " the Canadian moaned.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I told you I came here to find someone. I think that person stole something precious of mine." Mathew started to push the pram and Alfred followed.

"Eh? Report it to the police then?" Mathew panicked. "You shouldn't let a thief run around like that. Anyway it's your fault that you went around yourself with them with your carefree attitude."

"Ah how I wish. Yes it was my fault but then I didn't knew that the person would just walk away one today."

"Anyway what did 'that person' stole that you came all the way here to get it?" Mathew rolled his eyes.

"My heart." Alfred smiled. Mathew was shocked. Shocked that the most care free person who only cares about himself can actually like someone.

They both sat in a bench. Mathew locked the pram securely so it won't droll off.

"So tell me then bro, how is she like?"

The American got up and took the baby out of the pram who was wrapped in blue cloth.

"It's a he." He smiled at the kid in front of him. The also kid giggled at the man who was carrying him. "Awww he is so cute. Look he got the same shade of blue like mine." Alfred pointed out. "What's his name?"

"Eh. It's Lucas. " He smiled innocently. "He is really cute."

"So brother, tell me who did you screw in Wales?" Alfred said it directly while playing with the baby in his hand. Canada nearly choked in his own spit with that question.

"No Alfred no. It's not my kid. It's my friends." He said in his loudest voice he could make. "But his mother is a single parent so I'm helping his mother right now."

"What about his father?"

The Canadian shrugged. "I don't know. My friend never told me about his father."

"So sad. This cute little kid only has one parent. Maybe one day his dad will come looking for him?" Alfred smiled again. Lucas couldn't stop but giggle on Alfred non-stop.

"Maybe..." Mathew whispered.

_'Even if his father come looking for him, it will be too late... and...I'm not giving my Dylan to anyone else. Not even to the father of this child.' _

"Do you want to go and eat something? I'm starving!"

"What do you want to eat then?"

"Hmm...McDonald? "

"Why am I not surprised? "

The American replied just a grin.

* * *

><p>On the way to McDonald, Mathew pushed the empty pram while Alfred graspped Lucas close to his heart. He didn't know why but it felt so warm and so...right?<p>

When they finally got to McDonald, both nations ordered food of their choice. For Alfred, large size in UK was same as small size in US so he had to order 3 meals.

When they finally got their food, Alfred still holding Lucas in one hand, pushed the pram and Mathew carried food for both of them. They sat in the sit next to the window. While Canada sat facing the window, Alfred faced the opposite. Alfred had already pegged Lucas on the pram and put him in the middle.

When Mathew looked out in the window, he saw a familiar figure with reddish blonde hair. His lips widen with a smile and started waving.

_'He seems happy today' _

Alfred looked at his younger brother wave through him with a grin. When he turned around, he saw a small figure turning back. A familiar figure occurred. He was facing his back but only if he could see whom that figure belonged to. Alfred sighed and turned back towards his brother.

"Who were you waving at bro?" The American asked.

"Eh just a friend of mine." He smiled. "Anyway, tell me more about the man who stole your heart?"

"Ehh umm...well he is just...just beautiful and so interesting. He is full of surprises. He can be hot headed but then he can be calm like the sea...I don't know but it's like, one time he is all angry and bad mouths me and hits me and the next time, he is so calm and caring." Alfred hid his face for failing to explain the person who stole his heart.

"Don't worry bro" Mathew softly patted his brother's head and started eating. After a while, Alfred started eating as well.

* * *

><p>When they finally finished, Mathew insisted Alfred to stay in a hotel for a while so the secret was still safe. Mathew helped Alfred to find a decent hotel to stay for a while. He left Alfred at the hotel and went back to town to find Dylan to head home. Just when he was going to call Dylan over, he saw a tall man with hell of alot of muscles, giggling like a kid with 2 babies in each hand.<p>

"Eh? Mathias?" he looked at the side, he saw a blonde man with sailor outfit. "Lukas?"

"Oh. Hey Mathew. Long time no see huh?" he chuckled. "Look at these cutie pies. Aren't they cute? Just like their mother?"

Lukas was too tired to do anything so he picked up one of the twins from the Danish man. "At least they aren't stupid like their father" the Norwegian man added.

"That's mean Lukas baby 3. " Mathias pouted. Lukas didn't reply. "Anyway…" the Danish man eyes went to the pram that the Canadian was holding firmly. "Is that you kid? Oh my god! I knew it!" The Danish man said in a total shock.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just ignore this idiot. He doesn't think much." the Norwegian man replied with his monotone voice. "But he is kind of cute. I like his eyes. They are beautiful like the sky."

"Haha. Aren't they beautiful?"

The three nations talked with each other for a while but then the Danish man was getting tired of standing up so he insisted of going back to the hotel they were staying.

The 2 Nordic nations took their leave and the Canadian also went to find the Welshman.

* * *

><p>'<em>What the…Why am I dreaming about the kid whom I barely knew?'<em> the cyan orbs were wide open. He looked at his phone. _'08:32 huh? Maybe I can take a small nap'_ Just when the American was about to fall asleep for second time, his phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"_Alfredddd! I'm in London. Shall I come to Wales? Where are you staying in Wales?"_ the small Canadian voice replied in excitement. The American's eyes widen.

'_He is UK already?' _

"Ah. Yah. We are in Cardiff at the moment."

"_Eh? Huh? What!?" there was some kind of shock in his brother's voice which shocked him. "I mean, why?" _

"Long story. Will tell you when you get here."

"_Okay then. You're in Dylan's house right? I'll be there in some hours then. Bye bro" _The call ended.

'_How does he know where he lives?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so tired and depressed. Tomorrow we will find out if Scotland is going to be independent or not. (I hope they don't T-T because we have been united for 300 years and if they do, there will be no longer "United Kingdom" or "Great Britain") <strong>_

_**Anyways, hope you had fun reading this fic. **_

_**Please leave some feedback. It will help me improve my writing and the story line. And please do suggest this story to other people (T-T). **_


	11. Chapter 11 - The Friend

_**Yay I can finally bring Canada 3. I think it has been a week since I updated this fic? (I don't think anyone even reads this though…which is pretty sad) Anyway, here it is. - **__**TADA –**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Alistair - Scotland **_

_**Dylan - Wales**_

_**Seamus – Northern Ireland**_

_**Patrick - Ireland**_

_**Mathew – Canada **_

_**Arthur - England**_

_**Alfred- America**_

_**Don't forget to leave a feedback please. And do check out my new fic I wrote for same character and parings. **__** Have fun reading**_

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong<em>

No answer came.

_Ding Dong_

Again no answer came from the door.

_'Maybe they went somewhere?_' The Canadian thought._ 'But then I called Alfie._' He yearned. He took out his phone out of his pocket and searched for his brother's number. Just when the Canadian was about to press the call button, the door finally opened. The purple orbs widened in astonishment. _'Oh god!'_

"Who are you and what do you want?" A tall ginger haired Irishman stood there half naked. "Do you know what time it is?" The Irishman looked at his watch.

_'Fuck it's already 11:00!' _

"Umm..." the Canadian whimpered. "I'm Mathew Will— I mean Canada, America's brother." He said in a small voice as he embraced a white bear tightly. "I told him and umm...Dylan that I was coming today but I think they forgot?" He smiled mellifluously. For Canada, it was typical for his brother or ANYONE to forget about him.

The Irishman rolled his eyes. _'Another git who is related to that bastard and another opponent for Seams' _The Irishman opened his mouth to say something but was expurgated with someone yelling from the second floor.

"Who is it Patrick?" The voice yelled.

"America's little brother Seams." Mathew just stood still. He was petrified because he knew that the Kirkland brothers wasn't the most friendliest people anyone would want to encounter early in the morning (from experience) and fatigued of jet lag.

Pair of leg tumbled from the second floor. "Canada right? Mathew Williams? " The voice became rowdier and rowdier with every step. When the purple orbs met the other Irish Twins, it flustered.

_'God is really mad at me.'_ He sulked.

"Ah if it isn't you. Haven't seen you for a while doctor~" the second Irish Twins teased. He approached towards the doctor and hugged him. "You better start spitting some truth." Seams whispered in the Canadians ear. He squeezed the Canadian so much that bear Mathew was holding slipped out for air. After a long forceful hug, the Irishman finally let go of the Canadian and smiled.

_'You 2 brothers are after my dear brother right?' _

"You surprised us doctor~~"

"You brothers abandoned me as a doctor centuries ago..."

"Do you still remember why?" The Irishman smirked. "Do you still remember Mathew when you got caught by Alistair in the borders where you were not supposed to be?" Seams continued to smirk.

"Don't bully him Seamus." Patrick put his hand around his brother's neck and leaned. "He might be useful for your _'investigation'_ that you've been working on for centuries." Patrick looked around the Canadian and saw a small luggage and a small white bear trying to climb on top of it. He kneeled down and picked up the white bear that was struggling to climb the luggage.

"Who are you?" The bear asked.

"Aww so cute." Patrick snuggled the bear as the Canadian still stood outside the front door, looking nervous and uncomfortable.

'_I wonder if Alfred is awake or not...he could at least say something when someone is mocking with me.' _He sighed. All he could hear was the twins laughing while the bear pleaded for help.

"Don't tickle him too much or it wi—" before the Canadian could finish his sentence, the bear scratched the Irishman who was holding him. "..." Small droplets of blood crashed on the wooden floor. Patrick gave the bear back to Canadian in fury and went to his room to clean the wound.

"Git. Anyway, come in otherwise my dear brother will cry like a kid…again." Seamus helped the Canadian to get his small luggage inside while the Canadian took out his trench coat and hanged it on the coat hanger. "Make yourself comfortable in the Living room, I will go and call Dy— Alfred for you."

The Canadian nodded. The Canadian headed towards the living room and sat down in the large white sofa and looked around the room. "It really hasn't change."

"Who are you?" The bear questioned.

"Canada" he replied.

**XXXX**

'_Hmm…. he didn't even ask where the living room was and just went ahead.'_ The Irishman thought. '_This is getting more fascinating than I assumed.' _ He went up to the room where the Irish brothers had shared the night before.

"You look happy. You found anything good?" Patrick asked who was sitting on top of the bed, wrapping some bandages over the scratch.

"Did that Canada ever came to this house with us?" Patrick looked at Seamus who looked pretty serious.

"I don't know. This is the first time me seeing that man. I didn't even know he was our doctor." Patrick grunted. Seamus sat next to his brother.

"First time? Hmm...For Dylan, it was also his first time seeing that America but his reaction was different...it was like as if he was traumatised and mortified to see him. His face was showing too many sentiments even for poker face like him." He dwelled. "And in his dream, he called out that gits name and now this Canadian who seem to know where the rooms are here. That is too suspicious don't you think?" Patrick nodded. "Anyways I will wake everyone up now." Seamus got up and went outside. The moment he went outside, he saw Arthur panicking and covering himself in a cloth. His hair was messed up and his neck looked like he was bruised badly or bitten badly by someone.

"What are you doing Arthur?"

'_Fuck!'_ Arthur turned around and gave his brother an innocent smile.

"Coming out from that bloody America's room looking like that can't be a good sign can it?"

'_Dammit! Getting caught by Dylan would have been a lot better than getting caught by the Irish twins and Alistair. _

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 09:00<strong>

When the emerald orbs opened slowly, he found the rays of sun being strong and glimmering straight at him. He tried to adjust his eyes first with the sunlight and looked to his left. He saw his red haired older brother sleeping like an angel.

'_Even devil can look like an angel when they sleep'_ He puckered with his thought. It had already been 2 days and his older brother wouldn't let him spend at least 5 minutes alone with him. Let alone kissing his fiancé, he wouldn't even let them hold hands for a while. Arthur sighed. _'I guess I'm paying back the sins I've done in my life?'_ He turned his head at his right and looked at the clock. _'09.56_'. He slowly sat up in the soft bed.

_'I guess I'm the only one awake.' He_ paused and looked at his brother again with a grin. _'Maybe we can just do a quick one'. _

Finally he got up the bed and headed to another guest room where the American was sleeping. He paused at the door for a while and slowly opened as the door creaked. He softly stepped inside the room and saw the blonde American with broad shoulder sleeping with his glasses on top of the lamp table. He sauntered towards the American and bended a little to get near his ear.

"Wake up Alfie." He murmured in his ear. The American twitched. "Wake up Alife" Arthur murmured again.

"Hmm?" Alfred opened his cyan eyes sluggishly, only peeping what was going on. "Arthur?"

"Alfred do you want to?" Arthur whispered into his lover's ears making him open his cyan eyes wide open.

"Arrr— I mean did you just say that you…" Alfred hesitated and could barely make a sentence. "But your brothers? What if they find out? They will burn me alive."

"Sushh." A hand was pressed on his lips. " No one is awake and if I'm quiet then no one will hear as well."

"But I don't have a rubber with me" Arthur went up the bed where Alfred was sleeping and wrapped his legs between the American's hip.

"Umm...for that…" Arthur flushed. "You can just… put it in. We don't need that." The Englishman looked away from the American from embarrassment. Alfred smiled. He hugged Arthur's chin with his hand and pulled his lips on his. Alfred pulled the slender body and embraced with his own.

"You're so cute."

XXXXX

Hot air flew up the room filled with heavy breath of two nations. Creeks and rocking bed echoed in the enormous room.

"I can't hold any longer Alfred. I'm going...mmh…I'm at my limit." He could feel the big hard cock penetrating and pondering inside him. Hitting every nerve, which made the Englishman gasp under his breath regarding how much he wanted to stop. "Please Alfie…ah." He dug his fingers inside the American's back, which he was holding on.

"I'm going to co—mmm me as well." Alfred's hips began to slam faster on the small man's flesh. For Arthur, he couldn't stop but let out small moan from his red swollen lips, pushing Alfred on his edge. In every thrust, Arthur could feel the other man ready to come inside.

"No not ins—" before Arthur could finish, Alfred poured his warm seed inside the Englishman who froze for a while. When Alfred took his manhood out from the entrance, Arthur could feel the slimy slippery seed leaking out with it.

"Damm all my energy is drained." Alfred sighed and fell on top of the Briton. For a while, Arthur stood still without moving a muscle or saying any word. He could feel the hot breath on his ear.

_Ding Dong. _The bell rang.

"Alfie, get up. Someone's at the door." No reply came from the American. _'Maybe we can stay like this for a while?' _Arthur closed his emerald eyes with an extensive smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Current time<strong>

"No. It's nothing. I woke up early and then umm…I went to his room if he was awake or not and then I tripped…" Arthur fake laughed, trying his best to hide the truth.

"Yah and it accidently made your lips swallow and when you tried to get up, a random snake attacked you, giving you those bite marks right?" _'Not a good liar are you?'_ Seamus chuckled. "Anyway, Mathew is here. You might just want to go back in and wake up your boy toy again and tell his brother is here."

"He is not my boy toy! He is my…" Arthur paused. "…Boyfriend." He finished.

"Whatever. It's the same." Seamus walked off. He seriously didn't want to get on the bad side of the Englishman. For Arthur, he opened the door again and proceeded to wake his lover again.

Seamus walked into the eldest Kirkland's room and woke his hot blooded and headed brother. At first the Irishman hesitated. He didn't waned to wake up the sleeping demon from his nap. First he tried his best to wake his brother up slowly so the Scotsman wouldn't get angry but then later, he gave up and pored cold water all over Alistair's sleeping face. Next thing he knew, he was flying across the room and his head was banged into the door. Seamus yelped for his life from the Scotsman and after a long explanation, Alistair finally calmed down.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile in the first floor, Mathew heard something being thrown to something hard then he heard someone screaming. _'I don't even want to know what's going on up there.' _He sighed. _'This is Kirkland brothers we are talking about. A demon runs in every single brother except my Dylan.'_ He chuckled.

"Who are you?" The bear asked.

"Canada."

**XXXX**

The next and only person who was left was Dylan. The quiet and condemning Kirkland. When Seamus barely dragged himself to his brother's room, he found it weird that it was fully closed. _'Maybe he wanted privacy?_' When he tried to push the door, he also noticed that it was locked from inside. _'Or is he hiding something?'_ He knocked at the door. No reply. He knocked again but this time he heard small grumbles of his brother.

"Dylan Wake up! It's already bloody 11."

"I know its bloody 11." A reply came from inside. "What do you want Seamus?"

"Seriously how do you do that? How can you differentiate?"

"Maybe I'm not an idiot?"

"Whatever" Seamus sulked. "Anyway, that doctor is here."

"Doctor? Doctor Who?"

"Our old Doctor. That Canada, America's brother."

Dylan opened his eyes wide, got up from his bed and commenced to run from his room. He pushed his room's door to open up for him and stared at his brother who looked shocked from the sudden response.

"Where is he?"

"Living room." Without any other word, Dylan continued to make his way in the living room. _'You're here at last.'_ He didn't care how messed up he looked. He didn't cared how long the stairs were. He didn't care if his brother found him eerie or not. If there were any rules he needed to break, he would have broken it already. For now, all he cared was the person who helped him in difficult times was here. Here at last - after centuries. When he opened the white glass door, he jumped on the Canadian who was sitting there comfortably.

"Mathew" He whispered. "You're back at last. Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you ever write at least a letter?" All the questions were drained out at the Canadian who looked mystified. "I know I shouldn't had told you to leave." Dylan whined. "After you left, I didn't have anyone to turn to." Dylan's voice started to shake.

"If you continue talking then when will I get a chance to reply?" Mathew said in a juvenile voice.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Umm…**Croeso yn ôl i Cymru**" Dylan finally whispered which the Canadian was eager to hear for centuries.

"**Diolch i chi**" The Canadian replied with a smile.

"Ahem!" a loud voice came behind Dylan. "What's going on here?" Dylan ignored the question and continued embracing the Canadian firmer. "Dylan?" No reply came from the Welshman. "Dylan you bloody git!" Dylan looked back slowly. Hot red hair parted in the middle and green eyes looking sharply at him with thick eyebrows knitted together. "What the fuck is going on?" Mathew opened his mouth to explain the situation but the Scotsman glared at him coldly, making him close his mouth quickly. "We can stay here all day Dylan."

Dylan unwrapped his hand around Mathew and approached towards his brother. He held his brother's hand and took him to another room, leaving the Canadian alone with his pet again. On the other side of the room, Dylan tried to explain his brother that he and the Canadian were just friends and he had missed him for centuries.

"But I still don't know why he never contacted me or came back at least once to visit me."

"**Maybe there are things which are better unknown**." The dialogue his brother fired him echoed in his head. It reminded of the time when he said the exact thing to Alfred when the American asked why he left him. Dylan narrowed his eyes.

"But sometimes, things are better known than unknown." Dylan replied. '_**Only sometimes**__…Should I tell Alfred the truth?' He paused. 'What if he tells it to Arthur and what if Arthur tells it to everyone? Would I ruin Arthur's life? Would I get Alfred for myself? How would Mathew feel if he knew that Lucas was his brothers kid?' _

"Dylan?" Alistair tried to get his brothers attention. "Dylan? Hello?" Alistair snapped his fingers, bringing Dylan back to reality.

"Alistair?"

"You got lost in middle of our conversation. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dylan smiled.

'_Even though he smiles, why can't I still see the happiness?' _Alistair grunted. "I'm starving. Make some breakfast…please?"

"We don't have any food here…"

Alistair fussed. "I will go and get something to cook and you can make it alright?" All Dylan did was nod.

"You still hate that?" Canadian complained as he approached his spoon towards Dylan's plate. "You know you should eat every single food which is in your table" He scooped out the boiled peas. "I can feed you if you want." The Canadian smiled.

"Bloody git." Dylan sulked. "I'm not a bloody kid you know." Even with the protest, when Mathew tried to feed the other man, he happily opened his mouth and ate with sulking face. "You're so humiliating."

Mathew fell something pulling on his left side. When he looked down, he saw his white polar bear pet, pulling his trousers and begging for food. "Food!" the bear supplicated. Mathew just smiled and gave his toasted bread to the bear.

**XXXXX**

While the 2 quiet nations were busy quarrelling, Alistair glowered at the nations and observed while he ate his French toast. _'I don't know why but there is something with this kid that is making me not to hate him as much as I want to. Whatever he did in past was unforgiveable but past is past. It's gone. Now when I see him like this with my little brother, he seems so natural. And for Dylan' _He looked at Dylan who was still fighting with the Canadian but the smile never broke. '_He looks so delighted and content. Even thought before, he smiled but it just wasn't there and how he reacted when he heard that Mathew was here, it was stunning. I'd never anticipate Dylan to act like that.'_ Alistair took another bite and looked at his plate. '_I'm not the type of person who would show affection or can read any kind of affection but __**maybe there is more than friendship?' **_

**XXXXXXXX**

"Your brother seems really close to my brother. Don't you think?" Arthur whispered quietly to his lover. "Maybe they can also be a couple like us?" Arthur giggled.

For Alfred, he was in verge of breaking the fork and knife he was holding. _'Why is he feeding him? Why do they look so happy? Why would they be a couple? __**What does he has that I don—'**_He paused. **'**_**He can also be happy with m—**__' _He passed again. _'__**We can also be togeth—**__no… I'm with Arthur. I'm engaged! I can't go around having an affair with his own brother! Past is past. It's done and gone.' _Alfred looked at Dylan. _'But why can't I move on? Why am I thinking about those old times? Why do I always feel like there is still something between us whenever I see you?' _

"Alfred? You alright?" Alfred paused and looked at his fiancé. "Are you alright? You looked lost."

"Yah I'm alright." He murmured.

"Alistair has already figured out that we're engaged so when do you want to tell everyone?"

"You can tell them whenever you want Artie." The American's lips were filled with smile again. _'I'm sorry Artie' _Alfred continued to glare at the 2 quiet nations. Small wrinkles started to form in his forehead and his teeth formed together. _'Dammit Mathew stop touching him. Why isn't his older brothers saying anything?' _

"Stop belligerenting like a married couple you gits. And how dare you touch my brother? Who gave you the permission to touch him?" Everyone stopped and glared at the Irishman. Dylan was shocked that it wasn't Alistair who was yelling. It was Seamus. "If you want to touch him then go and get a fucking room"

Dylan blushed. "What the fuck? Why would you think I would get a room with this annoying git? Don't get us wrong Seamus but we are just good friends. We just like each others company but we don't fuck!" At this time, all Alistair did was observe Dylan who felt humiliated and Mathew who didn't say a word because he liked the smaller nation more than a friend.

"Well maybe that git wants you under him?"

Dylan went even redder. "No!" Dylan glared at the Canadian. "Say you don't want me." The Canadian stayed silent. He didn't agree nor disagreed. He just put his head down on table. Maybe Alistair knew what the Canadian was covering? "Screw you. Screw you all. I'm going to my room" Dylan got up from the chair and marched to his room. Mathew followed the Canadian in silence, which made Seamus more suspicious. When Seamus looked at Alfred reaction, he sneered.

_'This is amusing.' _

"Seamus go and apologies to your brother. I'm fed up of your tolerance and I want to go around Cardiff. " Alistair finally spoke.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He got up the chair and went towards Dylan's room. 'I wonder what he is hiding in his room.'

Seamus stood in from of the wooden door which was locked from inside. _Knock knock_. Seamus knocked at the door. He heard foot step coming from inside. When the wooden door finally opened, he wasn't expecting the Canadian to open the door.

"Yes?" The Canadian grinned while making his glasses. Seamus noticed that the Canadian was holding a small white pixie doll in his hand.

"What the fuck are you doing in my brothers room?" Seamus roared. "Dylan gets out here! And why are you bloody holding a toy in your hand?" Seamus tried to push the Canadian out of his way but Mathew stood still like a wall but the doll he had been holding fell from his hand. Mathew slowly bend to reach for the toy but the Irishman grabbed it faster. Seamus examined the pixie and saw that there was a small nametag. _'To Lucas_' it wrote. _'Lucas?'_ Mathew grabbed the pixie from his hand, his purple orbs glaring straight through the Irishman.

"Dylan said get ready. He wants to show his capital today." Mathew got out from the room and closed the door. "He said you can borrow his clothes which he left here in past and Alfred can borrow mine." Never in his life, Seamus felt this chill running through his spine.

'_His eyes are so cold.'_

"He will bring some of his clothes soon so shall we go and tell everyone?" Mathew smiled. Seamus gulped first and then nodded. _'I hate people who harass my Dylan'_

After a while, Dylan finally came out of room with wad of clothes for his brothers. He wasn't the profound to let someone else wear his clothes but today, he didn't obliged to do so. Mathew also bought his spare clothes, which his brother can wear for the day. The Kirkland had also decided that for their stay in Wales, they would stay in Cardiff and bring their luggage from Brecon. It was only matters of days that they would all go to England and Cardiff was closer to England than Brecon. With that decision, Dylan hesitated to correspond but he also didn't have much of a choice, as it was Alistair's idea at first. Mathew considered taking his pet with him but the other nations remonstrated, as it would look "abnormal" for a normal human to carry a polar bear around.

Before leaving the house, all the nations wore their coats and scarves. When they finally left, for the first time in 2 days, Alistair let Arthur to walk with his lover Alfred, but for Alfred, his mind was already set into something else. Something that includes his younger brother and his past. The Irish twins followed the two nations in front of him, who were "again" fighting over something. For the entire day around Cardiff, all Alistair did was observe his brother and the new nation who had joined them this morning. He observed how happy his brother looked, how his brother easily criticized the other nation but the other nation would just smile it off and how the Canadian would try to get closer with his brother.

'_I don't know for Dylan.' _Alistair looked towards Dylan whose lips quavered with a board smile as he bounced rhythmically towards his Canadian friend. '_but for that kid, I can guarantee that he doesn't see my brother as just good friends as they describe.' _The Canadian also returned a warm smiled to the Welshman._ 'If he ever asks my brother that question then, he already has my approval.' _Alistair chuckled on his own but immediately made his serious face.

* * *

><p><strong>And here is the Welsh to English translation. <strong>

**Croeso yn ôl i Cymru = Welcome to Wales**

**Diolch i chi = Thank You**


	12. Chapter 12 - I'm Pregnant!

**Heyyy! Next Chapter here! Well, had to skip some time otherwise the fic would go on and on non-stop and it will be too long to handle! Anyway, guess who is pregnant? xD (Igirishu!) Have fun reading this chapter and please do leave some feedbacks! Characters: **

**England: Arthur **

**America: Alfred**

**Canada: Mathew**

**Wales: Dylan**

**Scotland: Alistair **

**Ireland: Patrick**

**Northern Ireland: Seamus **

**Denmark: Mathias**

**Norway: Lukas**

* * *

><p>Two never-ending weeks had passed since the American and Englishman had arrived in Wales. It originally started as just a dinner with the Kirkland brothers, but for the American, it felt like he was going back in time as the nostalgia feeling arose. He didn't expect to see that same reddish blonde hair, those same orbs, those same figure again. He didn't expect his past to walk in front of him (and to make it worse) to be his lover's brother. Throughout the stay, Alfred tried his best to ignore him but every time he saw him, all the memories flashed before his eyes. The more he tried to over look him; he found himself looking more at him. When his brother Canada, Mathew, came to Wales and joined him and his lover, he noticed how close his brother and the other nation had got. It made him feel uncomfortable; it made him feel fuming in one way or another. For him, he felt like everyday was another day to fall again, and again and again.<p>

In those 2 weeks time, a certain Englishman felt like a certain American was neglecting and ignoring him. Why? The other nation had stopped infuriating him or did something irresponsible to get the Englishman's attention. Even though, the American would embrace him now and then or hold hands together, he couldn't feel the same warmth he felt before. When he glanced at his boy friend, he could how the cyan eyes would glare at the reddish blonde haired man._ 'Maybe it's just me' _Arthur would ignore but the cyan eyes, which glared at his brother, weren't normal. There was something in his eyes, which he couldn't figure out himself_. _

To sprinkle on the top up all that disturbance of being neglected by his **own **lover, his abdominal had also give up on food. The moment he ate some kind of food, it would come running back at him. At first 2 to 3 days, Arthur convinced himself that it was just a small sickness and it was tolerable but after doing the same routine continues for 1 and a half-week, it was starting endurable. The moment he sat up, he would immediately regret it. Queasiness flooded on him. Without any delay, he always found his head in the toilet, hurling his guts out. And everyday as a helpful brother, Alistair would help his younger brother get up. Alistair suggested to Arthur to go and get a check up in GP* but Arthur being stubborn, he would rather be in agony than beg on his knees. He had also told his brother to keep it as a secret from everyone else but this morning, it had gotten worst. This morning, he woke up trembling with backaches, dizziness and feeling fatigue. The moment he got up, he ran towards the toilet where he cleared his abdominal.

"Fuck" he murmured.

"You know we can still make an appointment in the GP." Arthur turned around and saw his eldest brother approaching towards him. He opened his lips to say something but turned back to the toilet seat to gobble more. "Seriously how did you manage to do this to yourself?" Alistair sat behind his brother and made small circles on the Englishman's back that was busy emptying his guts. "You know if you don't want to go to GP then there is Mathew..." Alistair's voice faded. Arthur turned around with watery emerald eyes to see his brother.

"Do you think he will able to diagnose this?"

"He was our doctor before **HE** decided to go independence and live on his own and not to return back." Alistair lied. He knew that it was actually his idea that the Canadian would no longer be their doctor and it was him who didn't let the Canadian return.

Arthur narrowed his watery eyes. "Umm...can you bring him here pl-" more hurls came out from his mouth. "Can you please bring him now?" The water that was in the green eyes came trembling down his red cheek.

"Now?" The Englishman nodded again. Alistair gave a warm pat on the Englishman's back and went to get the Canadian.

**XXXXXX**

"You never told me his name." The Canadian said lazily as he lay on the sofa. "What was his name?" He took the remote from the table and turned on the TV. While on the other hand, the smaller nation sat tranquilly next to the Canadian while he embraced the bear and closed his eye lids shut.

"What? Who? You have to be more precise when you randomly ask a random question at a random time." He opened his emerald eyes slowly. Dylan was tired and sleepy. He wouldn't have been drowsy if a certain Canadian didn't bashed in his room at 5:00 in the morning that even at 9:00, he was still sleepy.

"His. The one you met on states centuries ago." The Canadian glared at the slender figure by corner of his purple orbs, waiting for a reply. The room went silence. There was a long pause before the Welshman '_tsked'_, threw a cousin at the Canadian and closed his eyes while he sulked.

_'You want me to tell that it was your blood brother whom I met, feel in love and had a kid with?'_

"Why do you bloody want to know?"

"Lots of things has happened and I was there with you but you never told me his name so I'm just curious." The bright purple orbs glared at the slender body that sat beside him. "Curious and want to know who is that person that even you, the great Welshman, can fall in love with?" Dylan slowly patted the bear's back.

"You're so annoying. You know you're like a bitch who wants to know everything." Just when Dylan was planning to take a short nap, a loud voice echoed around the house.

"Mathewwww! Where the fuck are you Mathew? " Mathew fell down from sofa from the shock and Dylan opened his eyes wide. "Here you are." The tall redhead stood in front of the Canadian, head held high and cracked his knuckle before continuing. "Mathew you're coming with me." Without any further commercial or explanation, the redhead Scott started to drag the quiet nation from his collar.

"Where are you taking me? I haven't done anything. I'm innocent!" Mathew cried.

"What are you doing Alistair?" Dylan asked, as he started to follow his brother while holding onto the bear. "Where are you taking him?"

"Did you know Arthur is sick? No? Okay now you know and he needs his help." Alistair continued dragging the Canadian by his collar.

'_Reminds me of the time when Dylan did the same to me' _Mathew sighed as he finally gave up on escaping. _'I guess it runs in the family?'_

From all the howling and yelping noise, it woke up the rest of the nations who were still slumbering on their dedicated rooms. The three nations sluggishly got out of their bed and opened their door to see what was al the howling and yelping was for. When they opened the door, they saw one Scots man, dragging an innocent looking Canadian who looked like he would pass out any moment from yelping and a Welshman who was following the two nation and asking questions across the corridor while holding onto a white bear tightly against his chest.

"What's going on?" Seamus asked with his projective voice. "What's with all this noise?"

"Come and bloody ask your brother you git." Dylan yelled from far. All the nations followed the 3 nations. Alistair finally stopped in front of a colossal door. When Alistair opened the door, all the nations stood stiff. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Silence fell on the room.

"Artie" Alfred finally broke the silence. "Artie, are you alright?" Alfred ran passed the nation and sat next to Arthur. "Arthur!" He held the other nation's hand and embraced it firmly towards his chest.

The Englishman opened his emerald eyes slowly and looked towards his lover. "Alfred?" Arthur looked pale. Even his thick eyebrows frowned down.

"_Arthur" the Canadian walked in and others followed. "Are you all right?" _ Arthur struggled to sit up but a pair of large muscular hands of the American helped him sit up and lean towards the wooden bed frame. Arthur couldn't stop but glared at his lover.

On the other hand, Dylan stood still. _'Why am I here to see this? I can just go and sleep! Sleeping would be much better than seeing him with…' Just when _Dylan decided to walk off, he stopped. _'Arthur is my brother and he is my pa_—_...We were nothing to start with…' _His orbs lowered. Instead, Dylan walked inside the room but leaned at the table, which was nearer to the door and far away from Alfred to keep a firm distance.

"Arthur how are you feeling?" The Canadian leaned forward in pity. Arthur, who was lost on his lover's eyes, snapped back in reality and looked at the Canadian in front of him.

"Adequate. Well, better than before."

"No tell me. Does your head hurt or your stomach?"

"Well, my heads been hurting for a while and my back started to hurt as well now. I can't stop but vomit everything I eat. Whenever I wake up, my body feels tired and my muscles feels like it's been doing a lot a lot of work." Arthur continued his list on and on.

When he finally stopped, Mathew asked another question. "How long has it been?"

Arthur glared at his brother for a while. "Umm...1 and a half week..."

"What! 1 and a half week and no one knew!"

"Well, Alistair did but I told him not to tell anyone." For Mathew, if it was the Irish twins who knew about the situation then he would probably yell at them for being so irresponsible but it was Alistair! Yelling at him would be inviting your own death so he kept quiet.

For a while, Mathew took Arthur's physical examine and then combined with the symptoms Arthur told him. After a while, he finally spoke. "One last question, did you had any sexually intercourse with Alfred?"

By hearing this question, Arthur flushed. _'What kind of question is that?! How am I supposed to answer? If I answer it honestly then my brother's will kill me but if I don't, he might not able to diagnose the problem.' _ The entire Kirkland brother's glared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Please answer this honestly." Arthur shamefully shook his nodded his head slowly. _'That explains everything!'_

"What! How? I mean when?" Alistair yelled at the American. He was 101% sure that the American forced his brother to do something so disgraceful on the same house as him. "I know it's all your fault!"

"No Alistair, it's no—"

"Alistair can I please talk with you outside? Please?" Mathew stopped Arthur before any further discussion. Alistair frowned at first but then he looked towards his brother who looked sick and pale. No more bright green orbs of happiness as it was now covered with p ain and distresses.

"Fine. Whatever." Mathew nodded and approached outside and Alistair followed. Mathew softly closed the door where all the Kirkland brothers sat beside their youngest brother and the American. "What is it you want to say? Make it fast!"

"Umm.." Mathew hesitated. "I know it might sound weird but as far as I can say, Arthur **might** be pregnant..." his voice died as the Scotsman glared at him sharply with killer eyes. It gave the aura of _'if this is true then you and that America is dead' _glare. "You know I might be wrong as well as we haven't don't any pregnancy test so I might be wrong. Please don't kill me. PLEASE I still haven't confessed my love." Mathew panicked and trembled as his voice started to shake. He was pretty sure he would die in that spot. Alistair lifted his hand up slowly. _'God he is mad right? God please help me. Mapleeee! '_ He closed his eyes tightly. He knew that a fist would come flying at him but the next thing what the Canadian encountered wasn't what he had expected. He felt the heavy hand of Scotsman being patted at his shoulder with a light chuckle.

"If he is pregnant then your brother needs some explanation to do and get married with Arthur as soon as possible. Only **if** he is pregnant that is." Mathew opened his eyes and saw a childish emerald orbs. "I will quickly go and buy a pregnancy tester. While I do that, go and explain that to others." Alistair took his hand out from the Canadian's shoulder and walked passed Mathew.

'_What the…'_

**XXXXXX**

'_Please don't tell me what I think he is.'_ Dylan leaned at the table behind him. He had already placed the bear at the floor, which the bear went running somewhere else. For now, all Dylan could do was stare at his younger brother with envious orbs while Arthur leaned on his lover's shoulder.

"Dylan what's wrong?" Arthur asked cloyingly. " You look bothered." Alfred looked up at the smaller nation who was folding his arm cross with his cyan eyes.

Dylan glared at the cyan eyes as well which once he thought was the most stunning and exquisite thing in the world. _'Fucking git.'_

"Nothing. I'm just shocked that my dear brother is sick. That's all." Dylan tried to laugh naturally but failed. "Everything is going to be fine though…" _'Right?'_

"You don't need to worry Dylan." A voice came from the door. Dylan turned around to see and found a smiling Canadian. "You should be happy for him actually."

"What! Why? Why should I be happy when my dear brother is suffering like this? Are you out of your mind you git?" Patrick stood up and frowned at the Canadian.

"Calm down." Canada walked towards Arthur and gave him a bright smile. "You should be happy as there will be a new member in this house."

"What?!" Seamus finally stood up. "What do you mean a new member?"

Mathew sighed. _'This is hopeless.'_

"What do you mean Mathew? Can you please explain this properly? If you confuse me more, I might just faint." Arthur asked lethargically.

"Well Arthur, congratulation that you're going to be a mama soon." The announcement left everyone speechless. For Dylan, it was more shocking. He leaned towards his back more and felt something on his back. Regardless what it was, he leaned back more to stay back from reality.

'_Clash' _

The flowerpot fell from the table, which echoed through out the room. '_Fuck'_

"I will quickly go and get a plastic" He patronised. He glared at the American who was glaring back at him with his cyan eyes. _'Bloody git.'_

"Don't worry Dylan." Seamus replied to break the silence. Anyway, I'm happy for you Arthur" Seamus grinned.

"Thank you." Arthur replied as he sat down and leaned towards his lover. "Now I will need you the most..." before Arthur could finish his sentence, Dylan left the room and closed the door behind.

'_I also needed you but you weren't there for me.'_ Dylan leaned at the closed door. _'I needed you when I was pregnant. I needed you when __**our **__child came to this beautiful world. I needed you when he closed his eyes forever. I needed you the most.' _He closed his emerald eyes as all the memories flooded through his head. '_And __I hate you the most' _Dylan stood there for a while before he could hear the footsteps approaching towards him.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" Dylan opened his eyes quickly and found his brother standing before him. "Aren't you supposed to be inside with everyone else?"

"Ah, I broke the vase so I was just going to get some plastic bag to put the broken pieces." He explained in anxiety. "An…and what are you doing here Alistair?"

"I went to buy some pregnancy test." The Scots man smiled as he showed a plastic bag. "Mathew is confident that Arthur is pregnant but he just wanted to make it certain. Anyway, you can use this plastic bag to throw the pieces of vase." Dylan nodded.

'_So they aren't 100% certain? There might still be a chance that he isn't pregnant…right?'_

"So shall we?" Dylan looked up his brother again and nodded. He turned around and opened the door again. "Mathew I bought the thing you wanted."

Mathew nodded. "Arthur before celebrating, I want you to do something for me. I'm more than confident that you're pregnant but just be on safe side, I told Alistair to get some pregnancy tests." Mathew approached towards the Scots man and grabbed the bag and took out the pregnancy test. "Can you please do this for me? It's self-explainer, you just pee at the tip, wait for 2 minutes and it will show you the result. If there is a 2 line then its positive if not then no." Arthur blushed.

"Bloody git." He sat up slowly, took the test from the Canadian's hand and went to the toilet. After 2 minutes, Arthur finally returned.

"So what is it?" Alistair asked.

"I'm pregnant…" his voice died. _'I'm pregnant!'_

Alistair glared at Alfred. "Now now, Alistair." Mathew tried to defend his brother but he was scared himself. "We don't need to get angry. At least they are engaged already" Mathew tried to calm the Scotsman.

"ENGAGED!" The 3 small nations said at the same time in a shock.

"Eh? Didn't they tell you? They have been engaged for a long time." Mathew glanced at his brother. "Why didn't you tell them you 2 were engaged?"

"We were goi—" Alfred couldn't finish his sentence as he looked at the Welshman. He could fell the guilt and blameworthy forming on his heart.

"We were planning to surprise everyone..." Arthur continued. He looked at down in embarrassment but looked up towards his older brother. "But Alistair knew we were engaged."

"You knew?" Dylan said in a surprised yet small voice facing his older brother who was busy looking down. He then turned around to the American and looked at him in a deceived way. _'So is this it? So you really didn't felt anything for me? So it was just me who loved you like a foolish man from the first day we met? So those nights we spent together were just a lie? Those times we spent together was also a lie?'_

"I knew they were engaged but I didn't knew they were fucking each other behind my back!" Alistair glared at American nation and the English nation. "You two bloody get married before the baby comes." Arthur reddened. Alfred glanced at the Scots man who looked dead serious. "I want you 2 to get married as soon as possible. The sooner, the better! And as I told you, if you dare make my brother cry, I will chop your dick off!"

"Yes. We will be getting married before the baby." Alfred couldn't stop but look at the Welshman who looked wretched. "And I promise." Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand. "That I will never make him sad nor cry." The cyan eyes were fixed to the emerald orbs with mourning.

For once, one of Irish twins felt content. _'Yes! One down and one more to go. Now that America wouldn't be in my way of me getting my Dylan.' _Seamus smirked. Then it's time to celebrate for our little brother huh?" Seamus walked towards Arthur and embraced him tight. "Congratulation my cute little brother. I hope that my nice or nephew is going to be cute like my brother." Then he walked towards the American. "Congratulation to you as well git! You're going to be a father soon." He hand shook the American with a large grin. _'At last, no more you on the way.' _

For Dylan, he was going through mixed emotions. One emotion missing someone preciouses whereas, another emotion of losing someone dear.

The new life forming inside his brother made him feel uncomfortable. It reminded of his past. How his life had changed from wonderful beauty to soreness and tears only. He could still feel it as if it was just yesterday. And now, the man whom he loved and desired the most approved of getting married to his brother as soon as possible. "Excuse me. I will go and make some tea for everyone." Dylan excused himself from the room. Mathew could see how sorrows and tears were hidden behind the orbs.

"I will help him." Canada followed the Welshman. Alfred just stared the two men leave the room.

"Alfred." Alfred looked around and saw soon to be mother of his child beside him. "Are you happy?" Arthur asked.

There was a silence before Alfred replied. "Yes. Very happy." Alfred faked smiled and Arthur smiled back.

_'I was feeling insecure for nothing. If he no longer loved me then he wouldn't be helping me or wouldn't be so worried.' _ Arthur couldn't stop but glare at his lover with a grin.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Dylan! Dylan wait." The Canadian grabbed the Welshman hand from behind. "Dylan, What's wrong?" No answer came from the smaller nation. "Dy—" Mathew pulled Dylan towards him and saw his emerald eyes melting before him. "Dylan…"

Dylan quickly embraced the Canadian tightly. " Why is god so mean?" His voice trembled.

'_Why does he have to leave me? Why does everything I desire leave me? Everyday from the time I met him; he has always been on my mind. When I found out I was pregnant, I had to leave him and now when I finally found him, he is with my brother who is pregnant with his kid. I'm the one who he should be getting married with!_'

"I miss him. I miss Lucas." His voice trembled. "Why did he have to leave me? You know I miss him so much." Dylan's voice started to tremble. "I miss him so much everyday." Mathew could feel warm liquid on his chest. "Why did he have to go? Why did he have to leave me within a day? Why is god so mean?" Dylan's voice finally cracked. Mathew could hear sniffs between the lines. He wrapped his hand around the small nation's body.

"He didn't wanted to leave you as well but he had to go." The Canadian whispered. "No one wants to leave someone who is so delightful and adorable like you. I guess he didn't had a choice but to leave but if he did, he would have never left you."

"Why is god so mean? What did he ever do to him that he had to take him away from me?" Dylan threw question at Mathew without stopping but he also knew that Mathew wouldn't be able to answer them. He just wanted the question to fly through the room. He wanted his voice to be heard after centuries of losing his one and only son. After a while, he stopped. No questions quavered from his lips. He stayed silence. All the flood of tears stopped after a0 heart-warming embrace with the Canadian. Mathew could no longer hear any sniffs or sobs nor could he feel any warm tears falling down his chest.

**Xxxxxxx**

Dylan unlocked the small store where he graved all his memories before his brother could find them. He opened the door slowly. The more the gap between the door and the store became wider, more memories of that day flooded in his head. When he fully opened the door, he saw all the memories being stacked together in random order.

"Did you just.."

"Threw everything here randomly? Yes. I had no choice." Dylan took out the small red dragon out from the store. "They wanted to come here all of the sudden so I had no choice."

Dylan embraced the dragon and closed his eyes. _"I'm going to buy this for him. Small yet brave just like his mother." Mathew took the red dragon from the shelf. " Even though I might not be the real one but I'm going to be like his father right?" the Canadian laughed. _The laughter echoed in his head as if it just happened yesterday.

"Dylan." The small nation opened his eyes. "Is that the one I…"

"Yes. It's the one you choose to buy for him. In the whole collection of toys, you chose this small dragon because it was '_small yet brave'_." Mathew smiled.

"I'm still waiting for tea that my dear brother is going to make for us."

"Shut up. You're loud."

"At least help a pregnant man get down stairs you gits!."

Three different voices echoed. Dylan and Mathew stunned out for a while.

'_Fuck'_ Dylan quickly closed the storeroom's door and tried to lock the store in rush while he still hold the dragon on this other hand.

"Dylan, quick!" Dylan tried his best to lock the storeroom again and ran into the kitchen. Mathew quickly poured some water on the kettle and started to boil. Mathew looked towards Dylan and noticed that he was still holding onto the dragon. "Dylan, why did you take out the dragon?"

Dylan's eyes widen. "Wha—"

"What dragon?" Seamus asked. He looked at Dylan who was holding a small red dragon. "What are you holding Dylan? A dragon? Where did that come from?" Dylan stood still without moving a muscle. Seamus approached towards Dylan and grabbed the Dragon away from Dylan and looked at the detail of the dragon. "Aww this is cute." Dylan continued to stand frozen. "Do you have some kind of doll collection? Last time, that Canada bought a small pixie from your room but it had some weird name-tag though. It wrote something like _'To Lucas'_." Dylan glared at the Canadian who looked down.

"Don't bully my little brother like that" Patrick came next to the kitchen. Patrick took the dragon from Seamus's hand. "Actually it is quite cute."

"You two are annoying. Give that dragon back to Dylan before I break your hands." A threat came from the back. Both Irish twins looked behind to see his elder sibling. "Give his belonging back to him." Patrick nodded and gave the dragon back to Dylan who still didn't say any word. "Come with me you 2, I need you 2 to do something for me." The twins nodded and followed the Scotsman.

'_Now you 2 can have your own time together again' _Alistair smiled as he turned around.

The room went dead silence. The kettle started to whistle.

"You took that pixie out? How dare you? I told you not to take anything out from my room!" Dylan walked towards the Canadian furiously.

"Do you remember when we bought that pixie as well?" Dylan paused.

"_How can you be so sure it will be a boy?" The Welshman asked while he continued looking at the toys isle._

"_Because I'm a doctor and you're not." The Canadian teased as he hanged onto the dragon he picked._

"_What if it's a she? Then what?" Dylan pouted._

"_Then…um..." Mathew quickly grabbed a small pixie from another shelf. "If it's a girl then I will give her this and write her name in the nametag." Mathew chuckled._

"_You're an idiot." Dylan sighed._

"It was the same day we bought this dragon" his voice faded away. "But that doesn't mean you can take it away with you."

Mathew looked down on the wooden floor. "No Dylan! Just like you, I also miss him. Even though I wasn't his biological father, he came to this world with my hands." Mathew looked down at his hand. "And I loved him as much as you loved him. He was like my own son. The moment you told me that you were pregnant; it wounded my heart because I have always loved you. I felt like i was being betrayed by you and I felt disgusted by the kid which was growing inside you but as the days went, I became fond of him and I wanted him to come to this world as much as you did." The Canadian's bright purple eyes started to dismay. "Losing him was hurtful for me as well but I wanted to be stronger but then you told me to go away and it hurt me the most." Dylan eyes widen. "After centuries, I could feel my heart healing but when I came here and saw that pixie, it broke my heart again. It reminded me of him again and again so I took it out from your room and took it to mine."

Dylan looked up at the purple orbs. He could see tears under those glasses. He approached towards the Canadian and took his glasses out. "Didn't I tell you not to cry for someone else?" Dylan wiped the small tears forming on the purple orbs. "You're seriously annoying." Dylan gave a soft and natural smile to his Canadian friend but for Mathew, he felt like his heart melted like an ice in lava and felt like his heart started to beat all over again.

**XXXXX**

**While in London Heathrow Airport.**

"Aww Lukas, don't leave me alone!" The Danish man stumped at the vending machine as people started to glare at the strange tall man with a really wild blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You're so embarrassing." The Norwegian man face palmed and covered his purple orbs for a while. He stood still, thinking how to escape from this embarrassment. _'Maybe I can just leave him?'_ The smaller nation quickly grabbed his son's hand and started walk away. "We're leaving. Lets go Oslo, Copenhagen."

"No Lukas. Wait, one more second!" The tall Danish man yelled, still punching the vending machine.

"Mama, is daddy going to okay alone?" Oslo pulled the Lukas's stripped shirt.

"Oslo is right mama. Will daddy be alright?" Copenhagen also pulled Lukas's blue and red-stripped shirt on the other side to get his mother's attention.

'_He is an idiot. Fighting with a vending machine is ridiculous.' He sighed. ' Regardless where he is, he won't stop being an idiot.'_ He paused. _'What if my sons turn our like him…?...No! They will turn out like me!' _Lukas looked down at the twins with his poker face. "You know, mama will buy you each a sweetie if you don't follow your father's footstep." The twins looked up their mother in confusion at first but nodded for an agreement.

"Nooo! Wait I'm coming!" The Danish man groaned at the vending machine first but soon followed his pretty husband and his 2 little adorable sons. "You do know it was that vending machine's fault for taking my money and not giving the food." He sulked.

"That still doesn't give you any right to be an idiot in front of everyone the moment you step your feet in England." The Danish man glanced at the other man and chuckled. Lukas also glanced over the other nation from corner of his eyes. _'Idiot'_

"Isn't it great to be back in UK? Birth place of our adorable kids." The tall muscular man giggled. "They were so tiny when we left and now, they have really grown up." He patted over Oslo's icy blonde hair. "I wonder how Mathew's kid has been doing. He was also tiny when we saw him."

"I bet he is smarter than you." Lukas continued walking on his blank, expressionless face.

"Eh!" Lukas ignored.

"I wonder what he became. Cardiff or Ottawa?" There was a long pause.

"Well, we can tell Canada and Wales to bring Lucas with them in this meeting and after the meeting we can have family day." The Danish man squealed like a schoolgirl. "It has been forever since we saw them."

"Hmm…" Lukas thought.

'_Did I just said something I shouldn't have?' _The tall nation looked at his husband. _'I can't even read his face if he is happy or angry with the things I just said.'_

"Not a bad idea Mathias but do you have his contact details?" Mathias shook his head.

"Nope but I know who might have it."

**XXXXX**

"_Bonjour Madam"_

* * *

><p><strong>GP = <strong>**General ****Practitioner**

**In UK, we have GP/NHS, which is a health service, which is funded by the government. Yes, health service is free in the UK, just like in Canada. Lol.**

**The world meeting is in 2 weeks so who will show up? Is it time for Francis to butt in? Is it time for Denmark (Mathias) to blurt out something stupid in front of Kirkland brothers and America (no wonder Norway A.K.A Lukas calls him an idiot)? Or is it time for old pictures to come out? Or time for Mathew to know the truth about Dylan and Alfred? Who knows?**

**Anyway, if you want, you can suggest me more paring which you would want me to include in le fic o-o ** **Please do leave feedbacks ****and yes I know this chapter sounds too rushed. **


End file.
